Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best
by Unknown user3324
Summary: Just a fun thought I had a few days ago. This story doesn't take place in a videogame but instead in the "real world" enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Doki Doki Literature Club: How It Should Be

(Author's note: I know this game is a bit...outdated, but I was quite interested in it. This fanfic will take place in the "real world" making it so Monika has no control over the characters. However, I am still going to leave their personal problems, Natsuki getting abused by her dad, Sayori and her depression, Yuri and her...fondness...of knives, and Monika...being...Monika..? Anyways, onto the read!

Ps: this could possibly be a harem, I haven't decided yet)

Chapter 1

Tuesday

My blaring alarm clock ripped me from my sleep. "Mmm..." I groaned as I shut it off and sat up. "School already?" I yawned. "Damn..."

Forcing myself out of the comfort of my bed, I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into my school clothes. Heading downstairs, I put two pieces of bread into the toaster for breakfast.

My mom was on a buisness trip and my dad left before I was born, so, I had the house to myself most of the time.

The toaster beeped and I grabbed my toast. I hastily put jam on each piece before a knock at the front door grabbed my attention. "Jack, c'mon!" Sayori shouted through the door. She is my best friend since as far back as I could remember. "You up?!"

"Yeah!" I put a piece of toast in my mouth as I slung my backpack over my shoulder. "Ie'm comphin'!"

"What?"

I opened the door and took the toast out of my mouth. "I said 'I'm comin'.'" I repeated. "Here." I handed my second piece of toast to her.

"Thanks!" she immediately took a bite out of it. She was standing in her school outfit. Her sky blue eyes lit up as she took a second bite of the toast. I noticed a red ribbon in her coral pink hair.

"Since when did you start to wake up before me?" I asked her. "It's usually me making sure you're ready for school."

She shrugged in reply before taking another bite of toast. "Hey, do you still have plans on joining a club?"

"I, uh, I dunno..." the two of us started heading towards the school. "Nothing has really caught my eye yet."

"Maybe you could stop by the club I'm in." Sayori suggested.

"Aren't you in the Literature Club?"

"Yep!" Sayori smiled.

"I dunno..."

"One of the girls there makes the most delicious cup cakes!" Sayori added.

"Uh-huh..."

"C'mon...please just stop by?" Sayori gave a sad expression.

"How many people are in the club?" I asked.

"Why?"

"You know I don't like big crowds." I replied. "So, how many-"

"Four, including me." Sayori said before I could repeat the question. "All girls, too."

"Huh...I guess it wouldn't hurt to...check it out." I told her as we finally reached the school.

"Great! I'll stop by your class at the end of school and take you there." she said as we walked into the building and went our separate ways. "Bye!"

"See you later, Sayori!" we waved to each other before disappearing into our separate classrooms.

A few hours later

The last bell of the school day rang. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder before heading for the door and leaving class. Making my way for the exit, I heard quick footsteps approach before a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Jaaack..." I looked back at Sayori. "You promised you'd stop by my club."

"Oh, right!" I rubbed the back of my head. "I forgot."

"Well, come on!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway. She led me to a part of the school I wasn't familiar with. "Here." we stopped outside of a classroom.

Sayori glanced at me before opening the door. "Hey guys, I brought a new member!"

 _"New member? I agreed to check this club out, not joi-"_ my thoughts were interrupted when I saw the other club members.

"This is Natsuki," she gestured to a small, petite girl, that had pastel pink hair and matching eyes. "Yuri," she turned to a rather tall girl, that was a few inches shorter than me, who had dark purple hair reaching down to her lower back and light purple eyes. "And Monika!" I looked to the final girl.

She had coral brown hair and hypnotizing emerald green eyes. "And everyone, this is Jack!" I was taken a bit back.

This club is filled with extremely gorgeous girls!

"Welcome to the Literature Club." Yuri approached me. "It's a pleasure meeting you. Sayori always says nice things about you."

"Really?"

"Seriously? You brought a boy?" Natsuki asked. "Way to kill the atmosphere."

"Jack, what a nice surprise!" Monika smiled sweetly. "Welcome to the club."

"Didn't we have the same class last year?" I asked her.

"Yep!"

"Come sit down, Jack!" Sayori said. "We made room for you at the table."

"I guess I'll get the cupcakes." Natsuki said as she walked away.

"I could make some tea." Yuri suggested.

I glanced around the room before hesitantly sitting down next to Sayori. "So, Monika-"

"Hm?" she turned to me.

"What is it that you guys do in this club, exactly?" I asked.

"Oh! Well...we read books, comics, manga, if you can call that literature-"

"MANGA IS LITERATURE!" Natsuki shouted from across the room.

Monika rolled her eyes. "And we share poems that we write."

"Poems?"

"Mmhmm." she nodded. "It's actually kinda fun."

"Huh..." my writing skills aren't the best, so, I was kinda nervous.

Yuri and Natsuki returned with the cupcakes and tea. "So, Jack, what kind of books do you read?" Yuri asked.

"Uh...I like...uhm..." I nervously rubbed my arm. "...manga...?" I saw Natsuki's eyes light up a bit. It seemed as though she wanted to say something but stopped herself.

Yuri poured us each a cup of tea as Natsuki passed out cupcakes. "Natsuki reads manga, too." Sayori told me. "She keeps her whole collection here, actually."

"Sayori!" Natsuki growled.

"Really?" I glanced at Natsuki and saw she was blushing. "I wouldn't mind seeing your collection sometime."

Natsuki smiled before shaking her head and shrugging. "Maybe."

"Hm." I smiled back before I picked up my cupcake. I saw Natsuki staring at me out of the corner of my eye. It seemed as though she was waiting for me to take a bite.

Bringing it to my lips, I took a bite and was surprised by how sweet and delicious it was. "This is delicious!" I had to stop myself from scarfing it down.

"Sorry, everyone," we all turned to Monika. "But it's almost time for us to leave."

"Really?" I checked the clock on the wall and realized how much time had passed. "Huh..."

"So, everyone's going to write a poem and we'll share tomorrow. I can't wait to see what you come up with, Jack." Monika said.

"Wait, I never said I was joining!" I told them and noticed each girl look down.

"Oh..."

"But..."

"I thought..."

"I still have a few other clubs to look at before I make my final decision-" I stopped as I looked at each one of them. "But...I don't think I'll find another club as good as this one...so, I think I'll stay."

The girl's eyes lit up one by one. "Then I'd like to welcome you officially to our club!" Monika smiled.

Minutes later

We all packed our things and started to leave. "You ready?" I asked Sayori.

"Yep!" she followed me out of the school and back towards our street. "Glad you joined the club."

"I am, too." I told her. "I get to spend more time with you while making new friends."

She smiled. "Good."

It didn't take us long to reach my house. "See you tomorrow, Sayori."

"Bye!" she waved before heading towards her house.

I took off my shoes before heading upstairs. I dropped my bag in the corner of the room before heading over to my desk. Sitting in my chair, I turned on my computer before glancing down at my bag.

 _"Everyone's going to write a poem and we'll share tomorrow."_ Monika's voice echoed. I might as well get started.

Opening my backpack, I pulled out a notebook and pencil. "What should it be about?" seeing as how I didn't know anyone in the club, I decided to make my poem about Sayori.

It didn't take me long to finish and put the paper back in my bag. Starting up my computer, I spent the rest of my day watching YouTube.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Author's note: Long story short, I messed up, had to restart, got mad at myself for messing up, and I kinda rushed this chapter.

Onto the read!)

Chapter 2

Wednesday

I woke up a bit earlier than yesterday which gave me more than enough time to make breakfast. I made a few eggs and pancakes and ate it rather quickly before grabbing my backpack and heading out the door.

Walking down the street, I stopped by Sayori's house and knocked. "Sayori?"

The door opened. "I'm ready!" she smiled.

"That's good." we started making our way to school.

It didn't take us long to arrive and we didn't really talk much on the way here. We said our goodbyes before heading to our separate classes.

Hours later

The day went by in a blur. I grabbed my things and started heading for the clubroom. Walking in, I noticed I was the last one to arrive.

"Jack!" Sayori shouted.

"Welcome back." Monika greeted. "Glad to see you didn't run away on us."

"Wouldn't dream about it." I placed my things in the corner of the room. "So, what's on the agenda today, Monika?"

"Nothing much." she replied. "You can do what you want until we share poems."

"Cool."

I was about to walk over to Sayori when a noice from the closet grabbed my attention. Looking to the source, Natsuki was rummaging around. "Can I help with anything?" I asked as I approached her.

"Huh?" she looked back at me. "Oh, uh, no. I think I got it."

"Oh, I wanted to ask, what kind of manga are you into?" I leaned against the doorframe.

"You probably haven't heard of it." Natsuki replied.

"I've read a lot of manga in the past." I told her.

She sighed. "It's a series called 'Parfait Girls'."

I was silent for a few seconds. "Yeah...never heard of it. What's it about?"

She looked back at me, a smirk on her lips. "If you want to find out," she picked up one of the books. "read it yourself." she placed the book in my hands.

I looked at the cover art. "Huh...looks pretty interesting."

"That's because it is." she sat down next to the wall. "C'mon." I sat down next to her and opened the book.

We read it for a few minutes. "This...is actually really good."

"Told you." Natsuki smiled.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Natsuki cocked her head.

"Why do you keep your manga in the clubroom instead of at home?" I asked. "It's a bit strange."

"Oh..." her face seemed to darken a bit. "If my dad found this he...wouldn't be happy."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Natsuki replied. "Can we continue reading?"

"Yeah." I wanted to ask more but the way she just clammed up made me decide against it.

We continued to read for a bit longer before Monika cleared her throat. "Okay everyone! Time to share poems!"

I got up and walked over to my bag. Opening it and reaching inside, I pulled out my notebook. Since I wrote my poem about Sayori, I decided to show it to her first. Walking over to her, we handed our poems to each other.

It didn't take me long to finish reading it. I found it a bit strange but really good. "Sayori...this is amazing!"

"Thanks. I really like yours, too." she smiled. "Were you thinking of me when you wrote it?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep!" she nodded.

We got done and I walked over to Monika next. We handed our poems to each other and read over them. I was surprised how good her writing skills were. I knew they'd be good, but I didn't think they'd be _this_ good!

"Wow." I got done reading. "Monika, this is really good."

"Thanks." she smiled. "Your poem is pretty good, too. It's about Sayori, right?"

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's really good and I bet it made Sayori happy."

"Thanks." we returned the poems to each other before heading to someone else.

I decided to show it to Natsuki next. We handed our poems to each other and started reading.

Natsuki's writing style was a bit...confusing...but I think I got what she was saying...or writing. "Mmm!"

I looked up to see Natsuki staring intently at my poem. "Something wrong?"

She opened her mouth before closing it and looking back at my poem. "This...this...this is really good!" she handed my notebook back to me and crossed her arms.

"Thanks..?" I handed her poem back. "I liked yours as well, Natsuki."

"Really?"

"It was a bit confusing but I liked it." I told her.

"Thanks."

Alright. Now time for Yuri.

I walked over to her and we exchanged poems. I read over it and found her poem pretty good. "This is really well done, Jack." Yuri said.

"Thanks. I really like yours, too."

We handed the poems back to each other. "Alright everyone! That's about it for today." Monika told us. "Don't forget to write another poem!"

"Ready to go?" Sayori asked as she walked to me.

"Yeah." I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder.

We walked out of the school and back towards our street. "So...you like the club?" Sayori asked me.

"Yeah. I had a pretty good time." I replied. "Thanks for convincing me to join."

"I thought you might like the club." Sayori smiled.

"Well, you were right." I smiled back.

We reached my house and said our goodbyes before I walked inside. I went to my room and took off my backpack, placing it in the corner of my room. I pulled out my notebook before heading to my bed and laying down.

 _"What should I write about this time?"_ I wondered. _"Maybe Natsuki..? Yeah...I'll write about Natsuki this time."_

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 3

Thursday

My alarm clock ripped me from my sleep. I sat up with a groan before turning off the device and rubbing my right eye. "Feels like I-" I yawned. "-fell asleep minutes ago."

I got up out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Today I decided to make french toast. It never took me long to make it seeing as how it was a pretty basic recipe. I made six pieces, three for me and three for Sayori since I had enough time to actually make her breakfast today.

After I got done eating, I put Sayori's portion into a container before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

I got out, dried off and changed into my school uniform. Picking up my backpack, and grabbing Sayori's food, I made my way out of the house and to Sayori's.

Approaching her front door, I knocked twice and waited. No answer. "Sayori, it's time for school!" I said as I knocked again. Still, no answer. "Alright, guess you leave me no choice."

I opened the door and walked in. Making my way upstairs, I stood outside of Sayori's room. "Get up, Sayori!" I knocked on the door. No answer. "Seriously, it's time for school." I slowly opened the door and took a quick peek inside, seeing Sayori still sound asleep on her bed.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, sleepyhead, get up."

"Mmph!" she groaned. "No!"

"I brought you foooood."

"Really?!" she sat up.

"Yeah, but you have to get ready first." I got up and walked to the door. "Take your time."

"You're so mean!" she pouted. "You know I love your cooking."

"The faster you get ready, the faster you eat." I glanced back at her. "It's french toast, by the way."

Her eyes lit up at that.

I left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, I put my bag on the floor as I glanced around the room. _"This place hasn't changed one bit."_ I smiled as memories flooded my mind.

Looking around the room again, I noticed an orange pill bottle on top of the fridge. "Huh..." getting up, I walked over to get a closer look at it. Picking it up, I read the label. _"Fluoxetine? Anti-depressants? Who would need these? Sayori's family has always been rather cheerful. Well, I haven't seen her mom in a while, maybe they're for her? She could be having a tough time at her work or something."_ I put the pill bottle back on top of the fridge.

"Can I eat now?" Sayori asked, making me jump a bit.

"Y-yeah." I pulled out the container and handed it over to her.

She opened it and grabbed a fork before digging in. "Thish ish sho gud!"

"Thanks." I smiled. "Glad you like it." It didn't take her long to scarf down the rest of it. "So, you ready?"

"Yep!" We walked to the front door. "Oh! Wait, I forgot something."

"What is it?"

She went back inside. Watching her from the door, I saw her walk into the kitchen. Curious, I peeked in from behind the wall to see her fill up a small cup of water.

She looked up at the pill bottle and let out a sigh. _"Sayori-?"_

She slowly grabbed the bottle, opened it, and took out one of the pills. Placing it in her mouth, she took a sip of the water and swallowed.

She poured the rest of the water back in the sink. I quickly walked back to the front door and leaned against the doorframe, trying to seem casual.

"Got everything you need?" I asked her once she walked back to me.

"Yep!" she smiled. I looked into her eyes and noticed, for the first time, just how fake that smile really was. "Let's go before we're late."

"Yeah..."

We started walking to school and the whole time, I was trying to figure out what could cause Sayori to have depression. Throughout my whole life, she was always seen as that ray of light shining through all of the darkness. Hell, I couldn't think of one memory where she wasn't smiling. But...I guess you never really know a person's darkest secrets. Not even your best friend's.

"Are you okay?" Sayori asked. "You look a lot more serious than usual. Something wrong?"

"I should be the one asking you that..." I said under my breath.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, giving my usual warm smile. "What about you? Anything troubling you at all?"

She placed her index finger on her chin in thought. "Nope!" she closed her eyes and smiled. "Not really."

"You're sure?"

"Why do you ask?" she glanced at me.

We stopped walking. "Sayori, if anything is bothering you, anything at all, you'd tell me right?"

"Of course."

I looked down. "Right...of course you would..." we continued walking. "Come on, we'll be late."

We arrived at the school a few minutes later, said goodbye and went to our separate classes.

Hours later

Throughout the whole day, I couldn't get what I saw off my mind. Why would she hide that from me? Why does she need them in the first place? There were so many questions I wanted to ask.

The bell rang but I didn't notice as I stared off, thinking of possible reasons why Sayori needed those pills. "Jack?" I looked towards the door to see Monika standing by the entrance. "Something wrong? You look a bit...down?"

"Monika..." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure. I'm heading to the clubroom now. You can tell me-"

"No." I shook my head. "I need to talk to you in private."

"Oh..." she walked into the room and over to me. "What's wrong?"

"How long have you known Sayori?" I asked.

"A...few months. Why?"

"Have you noticed anything...off about her since the two of you met?" I leaned against a desk.

"No. Not really." she stood in front of me. "What's this about?"

I let out a sigh. "I found a bottle of anti-depressants in her house."

"Anti-depressants?" Monika repeated. "Sayori doesn't seem like she'd need them. Maybe they're her mothers?"

"I thought so too, but...I saw her take one."

"Oh...maybe there's something going on at home?" she suggested.

"That can't be right." I shook my head. "Sayori's family has never gone through something major that would result in something like this."

"I...don't know what to tell you." Monika replied.

"She's my best friend...and..." I sighed. "Don't tell anyone we had this conversation, okay?"

"Y-yeah, of course." Monika nodded. "C'mon, let's get to the clubroom."

"Yeah..." I pushed myself off the desk and followed Monika to the clubroom.

Opening the door, I saw that me and her were the last two to enter. "About time!" Natsuki placed her hands on her hips. "What took you two so long?"

"We were talking." I told them. "I...needed to ask Monika a few things."

"About what?" Natsuki asked.

"It was probably a private conversation, Natsuki." Yuri told her. "Don't pry. It's rude."

"What are we doing today, Monika?!" Sayori said in her usual cheerful way.

Me and Monika shared a glance. "Just...do what you want until we share poems." Monika replied.

"Okay!" Sayori smiled before walking off.

I felt a hand grab the sleeve of my shirt. "Yeah?" I looked to see Natsuki holding my shirt.

"Wanna continue reading where we left off?" she asked.

I glanced at Sayori before turning back to Natsuki. "Yeah. Sure thing."

We went over to the closet to get the manga. Natsuki started looking through the shelves before letting out a sigh of frustration. "Fucking Monika..!"

"What's wrong?"

"She put my manga on the top shelf!" she crossed her arms.

"Here, I got it." I reached up and grabbed the box, putting it on a lower shelf.

"Thanks." she started searching through the box and pulled out the first volume, since we weren't able to finish it yesterday.

We sat down next to the wall and continued where we left off. Every few minutes, I'd look over at Sayori before continuing to read with Natsuki.

"Hey! You paying attention?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, just got a few things on my mind today."

"Oh...anything I can help with?" she asked.

"I don't think so. But thanks for offering."

We continued reading for a few minutes before Monika got our attention. "Okay, everyone, you guys know the festival that's coming this weekend?"

"Festival?" I repeated to myself.

"I was thinking, maybe we could share our poems, and make a few decorations for the festival!"

"That's a good idea, Monika!" Sayori said.

"I don't know..." Yuri rubbed her arm.

"C'mon! It'll be a good way to celebrate." Monika added. "Yuri can help with the decorations, Natsuki can make her cupcakes, and me and Sayori will make the poetry pamphlets!"

"Whoa, whoa!" I interrupted her. "Why am I just now hearing about this?"

"I thought Sayori would've told you." Monika replied. "We've been planning on going to the festival since last week."

"Hehe...I forgot..." Sayori said.

"And I just now thought of what we could do to celebrate." Monika added.

"Uh-huh..." I crossed my arms. "Well, can you tell me what I'm doing to help?"

"You...uh..." Monika smiled nervously. "You are...going to help Natsuki or Yuri!" I noticed both of the girls' eyes light up when Monika said this.

I got why Natsuki would be happy, since I've been spending time with her, but me and Yuri have barely said a word to each other. So, why is she happy? Huh... Maybe this is a good chance to get to know her.

I looked between the two girls. "I guess...I'll help...Yuri..?"

She smiled as Natsuki looked down before shaking her head. "That settles it then!" Monika said. "Now, I think it's time to share poems."

I walked over to my bag and pulled out my notebook. Turning to the poem I wrote yesterday, I walked over to Natsuki since I wrote it about her. We exchanged poems and started reading. Her poem was much better than the last one, and I found it extremely good.

It didn't take me long to finish reading. I looked up to see Natsuki staring at my notebook. Her eyes went back and forth across the page. By now, she must have read it more than once.

"Rrgh..!"

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

She looked at me before the notebook. "No! No, it's not." Natsuki replied. "It's really good, okay? Mmph! My poems are supposed to impress you, not the other way around!"

"You're trying to impress me?"

"Obviously! You think I'm going to let you enjoy Yuri's writing more than mine?" Natsuki crossed her arms.

"You and Yuri are in competition?" I asked. "And besides, what's wrong with me trying to impress you?"

"I'll tell you! You-" she froze as if she noticed something. She looked back at my notebook and re-read my poem again. Her cheeks turned red. After she was done, the notebook slipped out of her fingers and hit the ground. "I...I have to go to the bathroom!" she quickly rushed out of the room before I could hand her poem back to her.

"Okay..." I neatly folded her poem before picking up my notebook. Walking over to Natsuki's backpack, I unzipped the first pocket and slipped her poem inside before zipping it back up.

Walking over to Yuri next we handed our poems to each other. Yuri's was even better than her last but it seemed a bit...dark?

It wasn't long before we got finished reading. "This reminds me a bit of Natsuki's handwriting." Yuri said. "It's pretty good, though. Much better than Natsuki's."

"Right..." I rubbed the back of my head. "Hey, Natsuki told me you two were in competition. Can I ask why?"

Her face turned a dark shade of red. "Uhm...heheh...she said that?"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I told her. She just nodded and handed me back my notebook.

I headed over to Sayori next and we shared our poems. I read hers pretty quickly. It said something about bottles making her happy and for every friend she needs another bottle.

I could feel a tear start to well up in my right eye. If I hadn't seen what I seen earlier today, I wouldn't have known what this poem meant. Sayori really does have depression, and I think it has something to do with her friends.

"Jack?" Sayori said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" I looked up from her poem.

"You look sad."

"Sorry." I wiped my eye. "I think I have an eyelash in my eye." pathetic excuse, but I had to tell her something.

"Do you like my poem?"

"Yeah. It's really good, Sayori." I smiled. "Where did you learn to write like this? It's impressive."

"Monika showed me a few things." Sayori replied. "Did you write your poem about Natsuki?"

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head.

"I see..." she smiled. "It's really good, Jack."

"Thanks..." we returned the poems to each other and I started walking over to Monika.

"Hello, Jack!" Monika smiled. "I'm excited to see what you've wrote."

"Guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, then." we handed our poems to each other and started reading.

To no surprise, Monika's poem was extremely good. "This...you have to teach me to write like this, Monika."

"So, you like it?" she asked.

"Well, yeah." I re-read it. "It's really good."

"Your poem isn't bad at all." Monika told me. "It's pretty good as well."

"Thanks."

We handed the peoms back and I went over to grab my backpack. "Okay. Everyone, since the festival is this weekend, we won't have time to share poems tomorrow because we'll be too busy working on the preparations."

"So, we don't have to write a poem?" Yuri asked.

"Not unless you want to." Monika replied. "And that about wraps it up. You guys can head home."

I grabbed my backpack and met Sayori at the door. "You ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yeah." We left the room and made our way out of the school and to our street.

Reaching my house, we waved and I walked in. I went directly to my room and put my bag in the corner before laying down on the bed. "Sayori..."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Couldn't really think of what to put on Friday since all the MC and Yuri did was read before sharing poems. So, this chapter will take place during Friday and Saturday.)

Chapter 4

Friday

I slowly sat up in my bed, still extremy tired from the lack of sleep I got the night before. Maybe I should ask Sayori about her depression. See if I can't help in some way. I hope it isn't too bad.

Forcing myself out of bed, I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into my school uniform. I wasn't feeling hungry, so, I decided to skip out on breakfast but I still made a few eggs for Sayori.

Grabbing my backpack and heading outside, I made my way to Sayori's house. I knocked twice before walking in, like we used to do when we were younger.

Heading upstairs, I stood outside of Sayori's room. "Hey, Sayori, you up?"

"Yeah! I'm getting ready." Sayori replied. I walked back downstairs and waited for Sayori in the living room.

It wasn't long before she came down the stairs in her school uniform. "Here." I handed her the container I put the eggs in.

"Thanks!" she smiled as she took it and walked into the kitchen. After about a minute she walked back out. "Let's get going."

"Yeah..."

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange ever since yesterday." Sayori said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I got up from the couch. "C'mon, otherwise we'll be late." I followed Sayori out of the house. We didn't talk much as we walked to school.

Heading inside, we waved goodbye before going our separate ways.

Hours later

I barely focused on my school work, too worried about Sayori.

The bell rang, and I slowly got up from my seat. Grabbing my bag, I left the room and headed for the clubroom. I was the last to arrive again.

I placed my bag in the corner and sat down in one of the seats, laying my head on the desk. "Hey, Jack."

I looked up to see Yuri standing in front of me. "Hey, Yuri..."

"Uhm...since we're going to be working together this weekend, I figured we could do something together today." Yuri said.

"Yeah..." I sat up. "What'd you have in mind?"

"I was thinking...maybe we could read together?" she suggested.

"Sure..." I shrugged. "What'd you have in mind?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out a book titled "The Portrait of Markov".

"Interesting looking book." I reached out and gently took it from her. Turning to the first page, I quickly read the first paragraph.

Yuri pushed a desk next to mine and sat down. She took the left side of the book in her hand as I held onto the right side. "I didn't bring a second copy. Is it okay if we read like this?"

"Yeah, I don't mind."

As we read, I could hear Yuri's breath pick up every now and then. I didn't think anything of it and continued to read.

We read for the entire time and before I knew it, Monika said we could leave. We got pretty far into the book before Yuri placed the book mark. "Thanks for reading with me, Jack."

"Anytime. Oh, here's my number and address." I wrote them down and handed the paper to Yuri. "We are working on the decorations at my house, right?"

"Oh, right...I almost forgot." she smiled as she wrote down her number and handed it to me.

I grabbed my backpack and walked over to Sayori who was waiting for me by the door.

We left the school and towards our street. I walked Sayori home before turning back and heading to my house.

Once I entered, I walked into my room, placed my bag in the corner and fell into the bed, falling asleep immediately.

Saturday

I woke up to my doorbell ringing. Pushing myself out of bed, I went downstairs and opened the door to see Yuri standing there. "Hi, Jack. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Yeah, it's fine though." I opened the door and she walked in. "I'm going to take a quick shower before we get started."

"Okay."

I walked back upstairs, grabbed a towel and some clothes before heading to the bathroom. I didn't spend too much time in the shower before getting out, drying off and changing into my outfit.

Leaving the bathroom, I walked into my room to see Yuri already getting to work. I also noticed a strong sweet smell. It was pretty relaxing.

"Whoa..." I inhaled. "Yuri...did you do this?"

"Yes." she nodded. "I thought it'd help us relax a bit while we work."

She had ribbon and black paper sitting beside her. "What's that for?"

"I was planning on hanging this from the doorway during the festival." Yuri explained. "Maybe get a few people to peek inside."

"That's pretty creative."

"I thought so, too." she smiled. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a pocket knife. It was strangely beautiful. The design and color of the blade was astounding.

"Whoa! Cool knife."

Yuri looked away, a red hue on her cheeks. "Oh...well..."

"What is it?"

"You're going to think it's weird..." she replied.

"What is it?" I asked, even more curious.

"I'll tell you as long as you promise you won't be weirded out." Yuri said.

"Of course."

"Alright...the thing is, I'm kind of into knives..." Yuri told me. "They're so pretty."

"Can I see it?" I asked.

Yuri looked at the knife before handing it over to me. Extending the blade, I could see what Yuri meant. It was rather beautiful.

Running my finger across the side of the blade, I gently tapped my finger on the tip. Feeling my finger get cut, I looked at it. "Damn, I didn't think it'd be _that_ sharp." the pain wasn't enough to make me wince, however.

"You cut yourself?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt though." I was about to hand the knife back but Yuri grabbed my hand and looked over the wound. "What are you-" Without warning, Yuri put my finger in her mouth and licked the wound. I was speechless.

Most people would pull back, or question it, but I...I kinda found it a bit...erotic..? "Yuri?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at my finger. Noticing what she did, she quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" she covered her face. "That was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done!" I didn't really know what to say in this situation.

The air felt heavy and awkward. "Okay..." gently placing my hand on hers, I looked it over before placing her index finger in my mouth.

"Jack!" she quickly pulled away. "Why did you do that?!"

"Now we're even." I said simply. "C'mon. We still have a lot to do."

"R-right..."

We got back to work, ignoring what had happened not twenty seconds ago. I could tell Yuri was still embarrassed, but I figured if we ignore it, it will hopefully go away.

A few hours later

We finished working on the festival decorations and Yuri started packing up. "Thanks for having me over, Jack."

"Glad you came over." I smiled. "I usually spend my weekends watching YouTube or something else. So, this was a nice change."

She smiled before heading for the door. I followed her to walk her out. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the festival." she said.

"Yeah." she started walking down the street. I was about to shut the door when I noticed Sayori slowly approaching my house. "Sayori? I thought you'd be too busy helping Monika to come over today."

"Ahaha..." she gave a weak smile. "We...never set up a time to meet. I tried staying in my room but my imagination was being really mean to me. So, I had to come here to see for myself."

"Sayori, what are you talking about?"

"You know... How much fun you were having with Yuri." Sayori said. "And how close you got to her. It makes me...really happy... That you've made such good friends. That's all that matters to me." I saw tears start rolling down her cheeks. "Why am I feeling this way, Jack? Why does it feel like my heart is splitting in half? It hurts so much... Everything hurts so much... This would be so much better if I would just disappear."

I...had no idea it was this bad for her. "Don't say that!"

"If I wasn't here, you wouldn't have to waste your sympathy on me!" Sayori continued. "You wouldn't have to put up with me being so selfish!"

"Sayori...is this what you truly think?" I asked. "You're wrong."

"I'm scared, Jack. I'm really scared."

"Scared? Of what?" I asked.

"I'm scared that I like you more than you like me." she replied. "I like you so much that I want to die! That's how I feel!" This was so much. How long has she felt like this and kept it bottled up? "And...and..."

"Sayori." I slid my hand down her arm and gently squeezed her hand in my own. "Sayori...I should have told you this sooner but...I love you. I have for a really long time but never had the courage to tell you."

"Jack..." Sayori wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. "I love you, Jack. I want to be with you forever." I felt her grip weaken around me. "What is this?"

"Sayori..?"

"I'm supposed to be happy right now." she said softly. "I always thought this would be the happiest moment for me. But why..? Even now... Why won't the rain clouds go away? They're not going away at all, Jack..."

"They will." I reassured her. "In time. I'll be here whenever you need help. And I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I...I trust you..."

We slowly released each other. "I'll come by in the morning and we'll walk to the festival together."

"Okay..." Sayori still looked a bit sad but she gave a smile.

"Get some rest, Sayori." I hugged her again before we parted and went into our separate houses.

I went into my room, thinking about what's happened. Closing my eyes, I let myself drift off.

Sunday

I woke up rather early today to help with the preparations. I took a quick shower and changed into my hoodie and blue jeans. I put on my shoes and walked out the door. I decided I wouldn't eat breakfast since there'd probably be food at the festival.

Walking over to Sayori's house, I knocked twice before heading inside. "Sayori? You ready for the festival?" No answer. _"Guess she's still asleep."_

I started walking up the stairs. Heading to Sayori's room, I knocked twice. "You up? Come on, before we're-" I opened the door to see Sayori hanging from the ceiling, a noose around her neck. "Sayori!"

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 5

Sunday

"Sayori!" I rushed out of the room and downstairs to get a knife from the kitchen. Pulling out the first one I grabbed, I rushed back upstairs and grabbed the chair that lay on the floor. Standing on top of it, I sawed through the rope and Sayori fell to the ground. I put my fingers against her neck and felt a barely noticeable pulse.

Picking her up, I carried her downstairs and to my moms car across the street. I placed her in the back seat before climbing into the drivers seat and grabbing the extra key from a hidden cubby under the seat.

Placing it in the ignition, I turned the key and felt the car roar to life. "Hang on, Sayori!"

I put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway before going into drive and flooring it to the hospital. I ran red lights and before I knew it, I was at the hospital. I was lucky I didn't crash the car.

I pulled up next to the front doors of the hospital and kicked open the car door before picking up Sayori from the back seat and running into the building. The surgeons saw me carrying her and immediately grabbed a stretcher for me to place her on before taking her into the nearest open room.

"What happened?" one of the surgeons asked.

"She tried to- to hang herself!" I answered.

I tried to follow but one of the nurses stopped me. "You can't go in there right now."

"She's my best friend!"

"I know but you can't get in their way while they're operating." she replied. "You can wait outside of the room but you cannot enter."

I watched as the doors closed behind Sayori.

A few hours later

I sat outside of the room for what felt like an eternity before the doors finally opened. "How is she?" I asked, standing up.

"She's very lucky." the surgeon replied. "She's alive and stable... If she had gotten here any later, it would have been too late..."

"But..?"

"But...because of the lack of air to the brain...she's...fallen into a coma." the surgeon answered. "She can wake up today or years from now but, we're not sure when she'll wake up..."

"If...she wakes up..." I corrected. I knew how these things played out. "Thanks for doing what you can, doc."

"You can see her now if you want."

"Thank you." I walked into Sayori's room and sat down in the chair beside her bed. Placing my hand on hers, I gave a soft squeeze. "I hope you wake up soon, Sayori." tears stung my eyes.

The door suddenly burst open as Sayori's mom walked in. Once she saw the state her daughter was in, she broke down in tears. "Jack, what happened?!" she went to the other side of the bed and sat down in the chair.

"She...hung herself." I told her. "I found her and cut her down."

"Thank you for being there."

"How long?" I asked.

"What?"

"How long has she had depression?"

"You...know about that?" she asked. I looked into her eyes, silently demanding an answer. "Almost her whole life. She's always had it."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sayori didn't want anyone to worry about her, said it hurt to much for people to care." she explained.

I looked back down at Sayori. "I told her I loved her yesterday. I thought she would've been happy if I confessed. Guess I was wrong." tears rolled down my cheeks. "I never thought she'd do something like this."

"Thank you for making sure she was okay." Sayori's mom said. "I, uh, I have to leave." she wiped her eyes. "Can you watch over her?"

"Of course." I placed both of my hands over Sayori's. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hours later

I was still sitting next to Sayori's bed, holding her hand. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and turned it on. There was a text from Yuri.

 _'Hey, where are you? You're not going to miss out on this, right? Sayori isn't here either.'_

 _'Sayori is in the hospital.'_ I sent back.

 _'WHAT?! What happened?!'_

 _'She's in a coma, Yuri. She... She tried to...'_ I sent the message.

 _'Oh my God! That's horrible...'_

 _'I'm sitting with her now. I'm not going to the festival.'_ I told her.

 _'I hope she gets better.'_

 _'I do, too.'_ I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket.

Placing my hand over Sayori's, I felt myself slowly start to fall asleep.

Hours later

I slowly opened my eyes, sitting up as I yawned. I looked at Sayori and saw she hadn't moved at all. Getting to my feet, I kissed her forehead before heading for the door.

I looked back at her and felt a tear slide down my cheek. Turning away, I walked to the lobby and left the hospital. Getting into my mom's car, I turned it on before driving out of the parking lot and back home.

The whole drive there, I kept thinking about Sayori.

Pulling into the driveway, I got out and walked inside my house. Taking off my shoes, I went over to my bed and sat down on the edge.

"I hope you wake up soon..."

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 6

Monday

I hadn't gotten any sleep at all yesterday. It felt as though someone stabbed me in the gut, twisted the knife and left it there. "Sayori..." I forced myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I took a shower, dried off and changed into my school uniform.

I didn't bother eating and just walked right out the door and towards the school. It took me about an hour just to reach the school at the pace I was walking. Once inside, I started heading for my second class since I missed my first.

Hours later

I spent the whole day sitting in my desk thinking about Sayori. I didn't bother doing my school work, I didn't bother going to lunch, I didn't care about anything except Sayori.

The bell rang, signaling the school day has ended.

Instead of leaving the class, I sat in my desk, my head down and staring out the window. "Please...wake up soon..."

"Jack?" I looked to the door to see Natsuki standing there. "Are you okay?"

"No." I looked back to the window. "No, I'm not."

"Are...you coming to the club today?" she asked.

"Maybe... I might just go to the hospital, I don't know..." I sat up and covered my eyes. "I don't understand why she did it, Natsuki." tears stung my eyes. Wiping the tears away, I stood up and walked over to the door. "Come on."

"You're coming to the club?" she asked.

"Yeah..." I put my hands in my pockets. "I guess it might help to be around friends." I followed Natsuki to the clubroom. "Hey, can you grab the second volume? I wanna take my mind off things." I asked Natsuki.

"Yeah, sure." she walked over to the closet and pulled out the second volume of Parfait Girls before heading over to me. Sitting down beside me, we started reading.

We read the first page in silence and as Natsuki went to turn the page, I noticed a dark bruise on her wrist.

"Natsuki?" I said softly.

"Yeah?"

I gently took her hand and pulled back her sleeve, exposing the bruise. "What happened?"

"Oh...I, uhm...I fell..." she replied.

Taking a closer look at it, the bruise seemed to be in the shape of a hand, like someone gripped her arm too tight and pulled. "You don't get a bruise like that from falling, Natsuki." I gently wrapped my arm around her wrist and she winced. I didn't apply any pressure but she winced anyways. "How'd this happen?"

"I...don't want to talk about it." she pushed her sleeve back down and we continued reading.

"Alright..." I continued reading with her.

Before long, Monika said we could leave if we wanted. Because of what happened, none of us wrote a poem for today and I doubt I'll be writing any for some time.

"Hey, Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" she looked at me.

"Could I...nevermind." I shook my head. "Forget I said anything."

"What is it?"

"It's just... Can you come over to my house? I...don't want to be alone..." I said softly.

She was about to say something but instead just nodded her head. "I'll have to stop by my house to change first."

"Okay." I wrote down my address and phone number and handed the piece of paper to her. "Call me when you're coming over."

"Okay." she wrote down her number and handed me the paper before getting up and leaving the room.

Leaning my head against the wall, I let out a slow, shaky breath. "Jack?" Monika said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to Sayori. If there's anything I can do to help, please, let me know." she handed me her phone number.

"Thanks."

I watched her leave and spent a few minutes sitting on the floor before deciding to pick myself up and leave.

Leaving the school, I slowly walked back to my house. It took me another hour to get there and head inside.

Walking up the stairs and into my room, I pulled out my phone and saved Monika's and Natsuki's numbers in my contact list. I already had Sayori's number and I put in Yuri's Saturday.

Sitting on my bed, I waited for Natsuki to call.

Hours later

Still nothing from Natsuki, I put my phone on my desk and laid down in my bed. Closing my eyes, I started to drift off.

Tuesday

I opened my eyes and immediately wished I hadn't. I was having a dream that Sayori was awake, that she never...

We were a couple in my dream. We were happy, and everything bad that ever happened was just a nightmare. But waking up, and realising it was all a dream, was the true nightmare. A nightmare I wished would end.

Forcing myself out of my bed, I stood up. "Fuck..." I placed a hand over my eyes as anger started to slowly build its way up. Everything started to anger me, school, people, myself...life.

I forced myself to my feet and changed into my school uniform. Grabbing my phone from the desk, I turned it on and saw three messages from Natsuki.

 _'Sorry, I can't come over. My dad...grounded me.'_ the first read.

 _'I might be able to come over tomorrow, though.'_

 _'I'm really sorry, Jack.'_

I put my phone in my pocket and left my house to make my way to school. It took me another hour to get there and I missed first period again. Walking into my second period, I went over to my seat and sat down, placing my head on my desk.

About thirty minutes into class, everyone was working while I just stared out the window, waiting for the day to end. Eventually, I heard the teacher walk over to me.

"Jack?" my teacher said softly. "I heard about what happened and I wanted to say, I'm sorry to hear it. But you shouldn't throw your grades down the drain. I know how you f-"

"No you don't!" I snapped, lifting my head off the desk. "My best friend tried to kill herself and you expect me to believe you know how I fucking feel?! I don't give a damn about my grades! I don't give a damn about anything right now!" I looked around the class to see everyone staring at me. Irritated, I stood up from my desk and walked to the door.

"Jack, where are you going?"

I stopped at the door for a second before shaking my head and yanking open the door before storming out. Heading for the stairs, I walked down them and towards the exit.

Pushing open the doors, I started heading for my house. It didn't take me long to get there.

Changing out of my school clothes and into my hoodie and jeans, I walked outside and got into my mom's car. Putting the key in the ignition, I turned the car on before backing out of the driveway and towards the hospital.

It took me about thirty minutes to reach my destination. Parking the car, I got out and walked inside the building. Approaching the front desk, I was greeted by the nurse behind it. "Hello. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'd like to visit a patient: Sayori Valentine." I told her.

"Of course." she smiled. "Go right on in!" I thanked her before walking down the hall.

Heading for Sayori's room, I walked in and saw her condition hasn't gotten any better. Sitting in the chair beside the bed, I placed my hand on Sayori's. It was cold to the touch.

"Hey, Sayori..." I said softly. "It's...good to see you again." I didn't know what to say, but I figured me being here would make her happy. "I wish you were awake." tears stung my eyes. "I wish we could chat, have fun like we used to."

I slowly let go of her hand and leaned back in the chair. "Please, wake up soon."

Hours later

I awoke to my phone buzzing in my pocket. Rubbing my eyes awake, I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. Turning it on, I saw messages from Yuri, Monika and Natsuki.

 _"Hey, I heard you stormed out of the school? What happened?'_ the text from Monika read.

 _'Where are you? Are you okay?'_ Yuri asked.

 _'Since you didn't show up to the club, I assume you're at home? I'm stopping by later today. I hope you're okay, Jack.'_ Natsuki sent.

After reading the messages, I put my phone in my pocket. Looking at Sayori, I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I'll come back tomorrow, Sayori." I kissed her on the forehead before heading for the door. "I... I love you."

I slowly left the room and started heading for the exit. Leaving the hospital, I walked over to my mom's car and climbed inside. Turning it on, I started to drive back home.

Reaching the house, I pulled into the driveway and saw a familiar, pink-haired girl standing on my doorstep. She was wearing a long sleeve white top and skinny blue jeans.

Getting out of the car, I walked passed Natsuki and unlocked the door. Pushing it open, I gestured for her to walk in, which she did.

"Jack, I'm really-" I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, cutting her off.

"Thank you, Natsuki." I felt her slowly return the sudden embrace. Pulling away, I wiped my eyes.

"You went to see Sayori, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded in reply.

"Is she...doing any better?"

"No." I shook my head. "She's not."

Natsuki looked around before reaching into her bag. "I...brought the second and third volume of Parfait Girls. I thought it might...help cheer you up..."

"Yeah... I could really use a distraction."

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Natsuki opened the second volume where we left off and the two of us began to read. About thirty minutes in, Natsuki must have noticed I wasn't really paying attention.

"Okay..!" she closed the book and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Sayori wouldn't want you to sulk around like this." she grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. "Let's do something that'll really take your mind off things."

"Like what?"

A devilish smirk crossed her lips. "I can think of a few things."

Minutes later

"Seriously?" I asked once I saw Natsuki pull out all of the ingredients needed to make cupcakes. "Baking?"

"It's very fun." she replied as she started making the batter.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes. "How exactly-" I felt something soft and moist hit my cheek. Using my index finger, I wiped whatever it was off and noticed it was the icing Natsuki was making. "Did you just-?"

"Whatchya gonna do about it?" she smirked.

"Seriously, I'm not-" another glop of icing hit my cheek again. Looking to Natsuki, I saw her dipping her finger into the icing to toss more at me. "Don't you da-" this time, the icing hit my forehead. "Okay. You asked for it!"

Natsuki placed the bowl of icing onto the counter before dipping her finger in it to try and get one last toss at me. As she went to throw it at me, I ducked under her hand and grabbed her arm. Backing her up against the wall, I pinned her other arm with my free hand.

She giggled as I placed her arms above her head and held them together with one hand. Wiping the icing off my forehead, I looked at it before Natsuki. "If you try anything, I'll scream!" she warned.

"Is that so?" I wiped my finger off on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Gross!" she squealed before giggling. Seeing icing still on her finger, I smirked. She had her eyes closed from laughing which gave me the perfect opportunity.

Leaning down, I licked the icing off her finger. Her eyes suddenly opened. "Did you just-!?"

"Yes. I. Did!" I smiled. "Whatchya gonna do about it?"

"Okay." she giggled. "That's it!" she managed to get one of her hands free and pushed me away. Stumbling back, Natsuki ducked under me and ran to the icing bowl. "Stay back, or else!"

"Or else, what?" I grinned.

She reached into the bowl and scooped up more icing on her index and middle fingers. Dashing towards me, she smeared the icing across my cheek before I could even react.

Slowly wiping it off, I looked at Natsuki. "How dare you?" I said teasingly. Her eyes widened before I decided to just lick the icing off my hand instead of continuing this icing battle. "Okay..." I chuckled. "Truce?"

"Uhm..." she glanced at the icing bowl. "Truce."

"Good." we continued making the cupcakes.

Minutes later

The oven beeped, signaling the cupcakes were done. Natsuki put on an oven mitt before pulling the cupcakes out and placing them on top of the stove. Grabbing one off the tray, I took a bite. "This really good, Natsuki."

She smiled. "Of course it's good! I made them!"

"Hey! I...kinda helped."

"You did. But I did most of the work." she replied.

"Fair enough."

We ate the cupcakes before walking over to the couch and continuing to read the manga.

A few hours later

It had gotten pretty late and Natsuki had to leave. "Thanks for coming over, Natuski." I opened the door for her. "You want me to drive you home?"

"Uhm...you know what? Sure!" she nodded.

"Alright then." I locked the house before the two of us climbed into the car. Turning it on, I backed out of the driveway. "Where to?"

It took me about fifteen minutes to find Natsuki's house and drop her off. "See you tomorrow, Natsuki." I said as she walked towards her house.

"Bye!" she waved.

Pulling away from the curb, I started driving back home.

End of chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 7

Wednesday

I rubbed my eyes as I yawned.

Sitting up in my bed, I glanced at my alarm clock and saw it was three in the morning. "Man..." I wanted to go back to sleep but knew it'd be impossible. Once I'm awake, I'm awake...and I really hate that about myself.

Getting up from my bed, I decided to take a shower since I hadn't done so in a few days.

Once out of the shower, I changed into my hoodie and jeans before heading downstairs. Glancing around my empty house, I kind of wished Natsuki was still here.

Deciding to not sit around for another four hours until school starts, I walked outside and to my mom's car. Climbing inside, I put the key in and turned it. Once the car roared to life, I backed out of the driveway and started heading for the hospital.

Along the way, I decided to stop by the store for something.

Reaching the store, I parked the car before heading inside. Seeing what I was looking for, I picked up the bouquet of roses and went to the cashier. Handing over what I owed, I went back to the car and continued for the hospital.

Arriving outside of the building, I parked the car, grabbed the flowers and walked inside. Approaching the front desk, I was greeted by the same nurse the last time I came here.

She saw me and gave a warm smile. "Hello. How nay I help you?"

"I'd like to see Sayori Valentine." I replied.

She pressed a few buttons on her computer before looking up at me. "Head on in!"

I nodded before heading for Sayori's room. Walking into the room, I saw Sayori laying motionless, her chest rising and falling with each breath. "Hey, Sayori..." just seeing her like this brought me to tears. I wiped my eyes and looked at the roses. "I...brought you these. I didn't know what kind of flowers you like. So, I just got you roses." I sat down in the chair beside the bed and placed the flowers on the side table. "I love you, Sayori." I placed my hand on top of hers.

I placed my other hand over my eyes, not noticing the door slowly opening. "Jack..?"

I looked to the door to see Monika standing there, a red card in her hand. "Monika? What are you doing here?"

She walked over and stood at the foot of the hospital bed. "I...couldn't sleep. I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't."

"Yeah, me neither." I told her. "Guess we both had the same idea."

"It seems so." Monika walked over to me and placed the card beside the roses. "I can't imagine what you're going through, Jack. But if there's any way I can help, please, let me know. I care about you."

I didn't reply as Monika slowly left the room. I sat with Sayori for another few hours before noticing the time. It was six now, meaning I had to leave for school. "Wake up soon." I left.

An hour later

I walked into my first period class and sat down at my desk. _"Another day..."_

The classes went by antagonizingly slow, and after what felt like forever, the final school bell finally rang. Standing up from my desk, I left the class and started heading for the clubroom.

Upon entering, I saw everyone here but the atmosphere felt heavy. Guess I hadn't noticed it before.

I saw Natsuki sitting by herself and decided to walk over to her. Pressing my back against the wall, I slid down and sat next to Natsuki.

"Hey." She glanced at me and gave a weak smile. "Something wrong?" I asked. Shaking her head in reply, she turned the page of her manga. "You sure? You're normally much more energetic."

"Yeah...I'm fine..." she replied softly.

"That's convincing." I leaned closer to her to try and read the manga. "You wanna continue where we left off?"

"Not...really..."

"Hey, seriously, what's wrong?" I asked again.

She closed the book with a sigh. "It's just...my dad...he saw you drop me off last night."

"Okay? What's wrong with that?" I asked. "It's not like I hurt you, or anything."

"You don't know my father." she replied.

I placed my hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." she re-opened her book and continued reading.

"Natsuki, talk to me." I urged her. "Please?"

"It's just...my dad's really, really strict." she replied. "So, when he saw a boy drop me off at home, he..."

"He what?"

She went to turn the page again and I noticed another bruise but on her other wrist. "Natsuki..." I gently took her hand in my own. She gave me a questioning look before I gently rolled up her sleeve.

The bruise ran up the length of her arm to her elbow. "Who's doing this to you?" I asked her.

She looked away, fighting back tears. "N-no one is..."

"Natsuki, don't lie to me, please." I said softly. "You helped me yesterday, let me help you."

She looked at me and opened her mouth before shaking her head. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay...I'll...leave you alone, then." I got to my feet and walked over to one of the desks. Sitting down in the desk, I ran a hand through my hair.

A few minutes passed before Monika stood up. "Okay everyone, you can leave now..."

I stood up from the desk and left the clubroom. Heading for the stairs, I glanced back and saw Natsuki head the other way. _"What's going on with you, Natsuki? Whatever it is, I'm going to help you."_

An hour later

I walked into my home and went straight to my room to change out of my uniform.

Putting on my dark blue hoodie and black jeans, I walked back outside and climbed into my mom's car. Backing out of the driveway, I started heading for Natsuki's house.

It didn't take me long to find her street and park on the opposite side of her house. I know it's none of my business, but I was determined to find out what was going on. I was worried someone was hurting her. And I think I knew who it was.

Watching her house, I waited.

A few hours went by before I saw Natsuki walking towards her house, carrying a book in her arms. She was still in her school uniform which meant she hadn't gone home yet.

She reached for the door knob but before her fingers got near it, the door swung open. A man stood with his arms crossed, a very unhappy look on his face. I saw his mouth move but couldn't hear what he was saying.

Natsuki hung her head as she listened to the man. Grabbing her wrist, the man yanked her inside the house, making Natsuki drop her book.

"Motherfucker!" I grit my teeth.

I couldn't do anything just yet.

A few hours later

The sun had gone down, making everything on the street pitch black except for the occasional street light. Deciding now was the time to get a better look, I got out of the car and snuck across the street, ducking into some bushes by the living room window.

Pressing my back against the house, I waited and listened.

I could hear the TV on but that was about it. A few minutes passed before I heard Natsuki's voice. "D-dinner's ready..." she sounded extremely nervous and pretty much had to shout over the TV.

"About damn time." I heard the man reply.

Another few minutes passed before I heard the sound of breaking glass and Natsuki squeal. "It tastes like shit!"

I placed my hands on the edge of the windowsill and peeked into the room. The blinds made it a bit hard to see but I could see enough. I could see most of the living room and into the kitchen.

Natsuki's dad had his fists clenched on the table, glaring at his daughter. "You're the reason your fuckin' mother left me!" he growled. Natsuki was frozen, too scared to move or talk. "I'm tired of your bullshit! That dumbass club you're in, those fuckin' books you read!" this all sounded as if he's said this multiple times. "Pick. Up. That. Fucking glass!"

Natsuki jumped at the sound of his voice before hurrying across to the broken plate and started picking up the shards. During her rush, I saw her cut her hand on a piece of the glass. Her dad grumbled in frustration before standing up and walking over to her.

Kneeling down, I saw him pick up a rather large piece of glass and place it in Natsuki's hand. He forced her hand closed and pressed hard, making the shard cut deep into her hand.

I felt my anger rise to a boil, making my whole body shake.

Natsuki had her eyes closed, a single tear rolling down her cheeks. Her dad got to his feet. Bringing his hand back, he hit Natsuki, sending her onto the floor.

"Fuck this!" I got up and walked over to the front door. Pulling my foot back, I kicked the door near the lock and kicked the whole door off its hinges.

Rushing into the house, Natsuki's dad turned to me. "Who the fuck are you?!"

"Jack?" Natsuki said softly.

"Jack?" Natsuki's dad glanced back at her as I started to storm over to him. He was a bit shorter than me.

Once he turned back to me, I pulled my fist back and punched him in his jaw. He stumbled back, catching himself on the wall. "Who the hell do you think you-?!"

"No! Who the fuck do you think you are!?" I shouted. "I saw what you did, you bastard!"

"This doesn't concern you, kid!"

"Yes, it does! You're hurting my friend!"

"Get out of here kid, before I call the cops!" he threatened.

"Go ahead!" I challenged. "Can't wait to see what they do when they notice the cut on Natsuki's hand and her bruises!" his face contorted to one of pure anger. "And don't think for a fucking second that she'd protect you!" I threw a punch and connected with his cheek. I went to throw another but he grabbed my arm and twisted it.

I winced before pulling my foot back and kicking his leg out from under him. He stumbled onto his knee, giving me the perfect chance to kick his jaw. He fell onto his side and I turned to Natsuki. "Go grab what you need and meet me outside."

She was frozen to the floor, still too scared to move. "Nats-!" I felt my legs get kicked out from under me. Falling onto my back, Natsuki's dad climbed on top of me and wrapped his hands around my throat. I tried to pry his hands off of me but couldn't as I felt his grip tighten.

"Think you can take my daughter from me?!" he shouted. "You're going to die here!"

I struggled under him as I felt my vision slowly start to darken. "Nat...suki-!" I managed to choke out.

As my vision faded to total darkness, I got a huge breath of air as I felt Natsuki's dad fall off of me. Rubbing my throat and coughing, I saw Natsuki holding a very large book in her hands. "Fuck...!" I coughed.

Natsuki dropped the book, her whole body shaking. "Natsuki?" I said once I finally stopped coughing. "Natsuki?"

She looked to me and seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"Y-yeah. Thanks." I got to my feet and looked down at Natsuki's dad. He was breathing, meaning he was still alive. "Natsuki, I want you-" police sirens interrupted me.

Within seconds, four police officers stormed into the house.

Minutes later

We explained everything to the cops, Natsuki's abusive dad, me stopping by to make sure she was ok, the fight that broke out. They said I did a good thing, protecting my friend.

Natsuki's dad was apprehended by the police and taken to jail. And since Natsuki was 18, technically an adult, she wasn't able to be put into foster care. Which meant, she had to live somewhere else.

She packed her clothes, and anything else she wanted, and put them in my mom's car. Climbing into the driver's seat, I started the car and started heading back home.

Natsuki told the cops she didn't have any other family. So, I offered for her to live with me until she wanted to move.

She was more than happy to accept the offer and hugged me.

It didn't take me long to get back to my house and park in the driveway. "So, where am I sleeping, exactly?" she asked.

"There's two guest rooms, I guess you can take one for yourself?" I shrugged.

She nodded. "Can I...sleep in your room tonight? I don't want to be alone."

"Y-yeah..." I nodded. "You go on in, I'll take your things inside."

"Okay..."

She walked into my house as I grabbed her things and followed her in. I took them to one of the guest rooms and Natsuki followed to grab something.

I went into my room to give her some privacy and sat down on my bed. She came in about a minute later wearing pink pajama bottoms and a light purple tank top. I could see the massive bruise on her right arm and a smaller one of her left wrist.

"You're sure I can sleep in here?" she asked.

"Yeah." I stood up and was about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To grab a spare pillow and blanket." I told her.

"Why?"

"So you can sleep on the bed." I replied.

"You're sleeping on the floor?" she asked.

"...yes..?"

Her face suddenly turned a dark shade of red. "Oh, I...uhm, thought we could...sleep together..?" she said nervously. "Not together, as in together but, like, cuddling?!"

"Oh! Uhm...yeah. I don't see any harm in that." I said.

She smiled before climbing into bed. I got in next to her and rolled over so my back was facing hers. "Could you...face my way?" she asked.

I could feel my face get a bit warm. "Sure thing..." I rolled over to face her as she faced the wall.

A few seconds passed before she sighed and grabbed my hand. She pulled my arm around her and placed my hand on her stomach. "How many signs does a girl have to give?" she sighed.

"Right..." I pulled her a bit closer to me. "Better?"

She nodded. "Goodnight." she yawned.

"Goodnight."

And with that, I let my eyes close.

End of chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 8

Thursday

My eyes opened and the first thing I noticed was the smell of bacon cooking. I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to see Natsuki, still in her pajamas, cooking eggs, bacon and some toast. "Morning!" she smiled once she noticed me.

"That smells...extremely good, Natsuki." I told her.

"Well I hope it tastes better than it smells." she replied.

"If you're cooking is anything like your baking, it'll be delicious." I leaned against the counter. "Hey, I wanted to ask, are you...okay living with me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she continued to cook. "It's better here than anywhere else."

I looked to the floor. "What about your dad?"

Her expression turned to one of pure hatred. "What about him? That fucking asshole deserves to rot in jail after what he did to me!"

"Sorry for bringing it up..." I looked at the food. "It almost done?"

"Just about!" she nodded.

"Can't wait."

A few minutes passed before Natsuki scooped some eggs, bacon and a piece of toast onto a plate for me before doing the same for herself. We sat down at the table and I took a bite. I was surprised at how delicious it was.

"Wow, Natsuki! This is really good!" I took another bite.

"Thanks!"

We quickly finished our food and I washed the plates. "Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs and on the left." I told her.

"I'm gonna take a shower and change into my school uniform." she said.

"Gotchya."

She walked up stairs as I continued washing the dishes. It didn't take me long to finish and head up to my room to change. I put on my school uniform and went downstairs to wait for Natsuki. She didn't take long before walking downstairs in her uniform.

"Got everything you need?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she pulled her backpack over her shoulder. "Let's go."

We started walking to school together. It didn't take us long to reach the school and head to our separate classes.

Hours later

The school day went by in a blurr today, which I was pretty glad about since I just wanted to go to the clubroom. I got up from my desk and made my way to the clubroom. Opening the door, I saw Yuri was the only one here at the moment.

"Hey, Yuri!"

"Hi, Jack!" she smiled.

I just realised me and her never got the chance to continue reading. "Hey, you still got that book?" I asked her. "The Portrait of Markov?"

"Yeah, I have it right here." she tapped her backpack. "Why?"

"Wanna continue reading it?" I asked.

Her face lit up. "I'd love to!"

I moved a desk next to hers and sat down. She pulled out the book and handed me the left side of it while she held the right side. We found the place where we left off and continued reading.

A few minutes passed before Natsuki and Monika walked in.

They didn't say much before heading to different parts of the room. I glanced over at Natsuki and saw her reading her manga. I gave a soft smile before continuing to read.

As we read, I noticed Yuri's breath pick up a few times. Weird. She did that the last time we read, too.

Turning the page, I felt my fingers gently graze Yuri's hand. Again, her breath picked up. I didn't think nothing of it, and we soon reached the next chapter.

Yuri placed the bookmark and closed the book. "This is a good place to stop."

"Okay, you're dismissed!" Monika told us.

I grabbed my things and walked over to Natsuki, who was waiting for me by the door. "You ready?"

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Since when did you two start walking home together?" Yuri asked.

I glanced at Natsuki and she gave a shrug. "Natsuki is...living with me now..?"

"Why?" Monika asked.

"My father was taken to jail because he was abusing me." Natsuki answered. "And Jack offered me a place to stay."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head. "So, see you guys tomorrow?"

"Okay..."

And with that, me and Natsuki started heading back home.

It took us around 30 minutes before we reached my house and walked inside.

I changed into my black jeans and a red t-shirt. Natsuki went to her room and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt.

I was about to walk into my room when I felt Natsuki tap my shoulder. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...want to watch a movie?" Natsuki asked.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Maybe..." she shrugged. "Well, what movies do you have?"

"Too many to count." I replied. "I also have Netflix."

"Let's check out Netflix first." Natsuki said.

We sat down on my bed and I turned on the TV. Going to the Netflix app, I opened it and started looking for something to watch.

"Hey, Jack, can I ask you a...question?" Natsuki asked nervously.

"Sure." I continued looking for something to watch.

"I'm...pretty sure you've already noticed that I...really, really l-like you..." she said the last bit under her breath, making it a bit difficult to hear. "And...I wanted to know if you...l-like me the same way..."

I stopped looking for something to watch and turned to Natsuki. I knew what she meant, but...I didn't know if I could. I do like her, the same way she likes me, but...Sayori...

I took a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "I do like you in the same way Natsuki." I admitted. Her face lit up. "But...I...don't know if I can..."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because before Sayori...went to the hospital, I confessed I loved her." I told Natsuki. "And if I get into a relationship with someone else, I feel like I'm betraying her. I know she may never wake up but...it's just...so goddamn confusing!"

Natsuki gently placed her hand on mine. "Jack, it hurts me to see you like this. I love you, Jack. And I want you to be happy. And I know Sayori would too."

I took another deep breath. If I say what I want to say, it'd break Sayori's heart when she wakes up. But...if she never does...I...I can't live like this! Sayori would want me to move on...but...

I turned to Natsuki. "I love you, too." I confessed. "Ever since we started spending more time together, I've felt it growing. But...I need to know...if Sayori wakes up, I want your word you'll try to make it work between the three of us. I love her, too. And I can't risk having her try and kill herself again if she finds out. So please, try to make it work between the three of us."

Natsuki was silent for a second. "I promise."

I felt a huge wave of relief wash over me. Leaning down, I gently pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and tasted a bit like strawberries.

Feeling her tongue rub against my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to allow her entrance. Natsuki laid down on the bed, our lips still connected. She had her arms wrapped around my neck while our tongues danced around each other.

The need for air tore us away. "That was...really nice." Natsuki said softly.

"Yeah, it was."

End of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 9

Friday

My eyes slowly opened. Rubbing away the exhaustion, I looked to my left and saw Natsuki still sound asleep. Her head was resting on my chest and her arm lay on top of me.

Looking at the time, I saw there were a few hours before school started. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I let out a sigh. "My sleep schedule's fucked..."

Natsuki nuzzled against me in her sleep, reminding me to be quiet. I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so I decided to gently lift Natsuki and slide out from under her. I laid her back down, careful not to wake her.

Leaving the room as quietly as I could, I walked downstairs and into the living room. Plopping down on the couch, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, making sure the sound was just quiet enough for me to hear.

I was flipping through channels, stopping by a few before changing the channel. I yawned before deciding to just watch Netflix. Opening the app, I went down to my favorite show and continued watching it.

I've watched all 13 seasons that were out, but the show was so good that once the last episode played, I'd just restart the whole show. I've memorized whole episodes and no matter how many times I watch it, it's still entertaining.

"What're you watching?" I nearly jumped as Natsuki walked into the room.

I took a breath before speaking. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No." she rubbed her eyes. "Just..." she yawned. "woke up now..."

"Oh."

"So, what're we watching?" she asked as she sat down next to me.

"I don't know if you'll like it." I replied.

"Try me."

"It's about ghosts, demons, vampires." I told her.

"Really? What else?" she asked.

I cocked my head a bit. "Angels, shapeshifters, werewolves, you name it."

"Aliens?" she said sarcastically.

"In a few episodes, yeah."

"What's the show called?" she asked.

"Supernatural."

"Sounds like something Yuri would be into." she smiled. "I wouldn't mind watching a few episodes."

"Really?" I asked. Natsuki nodded in reply. "Okay then." I restarted the show and played the first episode.

We were able to watch 2 episodes before having to get ready for school. "So, what'd ya think?" I asked her.

"I think...I wanna see what happens!" Natsuki replied.

I was a bit surprised. "I didn't think you'd be into this type of thing, Natsuki."

"What?" she crossed her arms. "Did you think I'd be only into cute stuff?" I opened my mouth to say something but Natsuki shot me a quick glare, so I decided to close my mouth.

"We should go before we're late."

We left the house and started walking towards the school. It didn't take long to arrive and go to our separate classes.

Hours later

The school day ended and I started heading for the clubroom. Walking inside, I noticed I was the first to arrive.

I placed my backpack in the corner of the room and sat down at one of the desks, waiting for Monika, Yuri and Natsuki to get here. It wasn't long before the three of them walked in at the same time.

Yuri walked over to me. "Do you...want to continue reading?" she asked.

"Sure." I nodded. Yuri pushed a desk next to mine and sat down. She pulled out her book and we began reading.

Monika and Natsuki were talking in the corner of the room while me and Yuri read. Before I knew it, Monika said we could leave.

Me and Natsuki grabbed our things and started heading back home. Once we finally arrived, we changed clothes. I grabbed the car keys off the counter and headed for the door.

"Where're you going?" Natsuki asked.

"The hospital." I replied. "I wanted to check on Sayori."

"How long has she been in a coma for?" Natsuki asked.

"Almost a week, why?"

Her face got a bit dark. "I...read up on comas a few days back." she stated.

"Okay, and..?"

"Nothing." she shook her head. "Just...c'mon, let's get going."

She walked passed me and out the front door. "Okay..." I followed her out and we climbed into the car. Backing out of the driveway, we drove straight to the hospital.

I parked the car and the two of us walked into the building. Approaching the front desk, the nurse smiled. "How may I help you?" she asked warmly.

"We're here to see a patient." I told her. "Sayori Valentine."

The nurse pressed a few buttons on her computer. "You can go right on in!"

"Thanks."

We walked down the hall and entered Sayori's room. Sayori's condition still hasn't changed. "Hey." I walked over to the chair and sat down. The roses and note were still sitting on the side table. I placed my hand over Sayori's.

Natsuki was still standing by the door. Glancing over at her, I saw she was staring at Sayori. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that...Jack, I mentioned I read about comas back at the house." she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I read that within 3 days, the odds of waking up dro-" I stopped listening when I felt Sayori's hand move under mine. "And within 2 weeks, it drops to-"

"Sayori?!" I stood up.

"Jack?" Natsuki asked.

"I felt her hand move!" I told Natsuki. "Sayori?"

Her eyelids twitched before slowly opening, showing her beautiful sky blue eyes. She moaned slightly as her eyes opened even more. "Sayori?"

"...Jack..?" she said softly, almost too soft to hear. "Am I...dead..?"

"No, you're in a hospital." I told her. "I, uh..." I stopped when I remembered the last conversation me and her had. "Sayori?" she looked at me. "Are the...rain clouds still there?"

She closed her eyes for a second. "No, no they're not." she smiled. "They're gone!"

A massive wave of relief washed over me as I wrapped my arms around Sayori. She returned the embrace. Slowly pulling away, Sayori looked at me. "Jack, what happened? The last thing I remember is...putting a-"

"I cut you down before it was too late." I told her. "Then, I immediately brought you here."

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked.

"You...were in a coma." I told her.

"A coma?" she pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Wait! If I was in a coma-! Oh no! I'm going to be so far behind in school!"

I chuckled. "You weren't in it for that long." I told her. "A little under a week."

I looked back at Natsuki. "Can you go get a nurse?" I asked her.

"Y-yeah..." she left the room.

"Natsuki's here?" Sayori asked. "I didn't even notice she was standing there, she was so still."

"Yeah..." I looked down. "Once you're up and about, there are some things we need to talk about." I told Sayori.

The door opened and Natsuki and a nurse walked in. "Sayori Valentine, right?" the nurse asked.

"Yes..."

"Okay, I'm just going to check you over and see if you should stay one more day or if you can leave." she gave a warm smile. "Won't take too long." she turned to me and Natsuki. "Can you two wait outside?"

We nodded before walking out of the room. "She's...awake..." Natsuki said in disbelief.

"You say that like you weren't sure she'd wake up."

"Well, it's just that...I read online that coma patients have a 7 percent chance to wake up after 3 days in a coma." she told me. "And after two weeks, that number drops down to 2 percent."

"Well, she's awake. That's what matters right now." I replied.

"Yeah..." she rubbed the back of her head. "But...what do we do?"

"What d'ya mean?"

"Where does this place us?" she asked.

"Natsuki, we already discussed this." I told her. "You promised you'd try to make it work."

"I know. But..." she looked up at me. "What if she doesn't?"

End of chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 10

Saturday

Waking up to the sun's beams shining across my eyes, I sat up with a yawn. Moving to rub my eyes, I felt a resistance and looked down to see Sayori snuggled against my right hand. "You are too cute." I whispered softly as I gently kissed her forehead.

Trying to get my hand free, Sayori gripped tighter. "Mm... Not... -et..." she mumbled in her sleep.

Each small movement I made, Sayori would just clamp down on my wirst harder. "...okay..."

"Heheh." I looked to the source of the chuckle and saw Natsuki standing in the doorway, a wide grin on her face.

"Ah, good. Little help?" I asked.

She looked up in thought before looking back to me and shook her head. "Nah. I wanna see how you get outta this."

"Mmm." I growled in annoyance. "Fine." I reached over and grabbed a small pillow. "Harrison Ford, don't fail me now." lining up the pillow, I quickly removed my hand from Sayori's grasp and replaced it with the pillow. Sayori just hummed in her sleep as she nuzzled against it.

Looking to Natsuki, I opened my mouth to say something but she quickly cut me off. "Breakfast!"

Sayori bolted out the door in a pink blurr. Glaring at the cupcake creator, I crossed my arms. "You couldn't have just said that?"

"Nope. I like seeing you squirm." she giggled as she left.

I growled again in annoyance. "I'll give you something to squirm about."

Just as I said that, Natsuki poked her head around the corner. "One: That's what she said. And two: Can't wait." and again, she left.

"Ah, uh, wha-?" I was at a loss for words. "Tha-that's not what I meant!" getting out of bed, I headed for the door.

Pausing at the doorway, my mind began to wander.

 _Yesterday_

 _"You're sure you're okay with this?" Natsuki asked Sayori._

 _We stood inside of my home, talking to Sayori about what me and Natsuki discussed._

 _"Yeah. I don't mind." Sayori replied, rubbing her arm as her face turned a bright shade of pink. "I mean, I get it. A lot happened in the time I was...unconscious. What happened with your dad...Jack offering you a place to stay. Honestly, it would have been a surprise if you two_ ** _didn't_** _fall for each other."_

 _"And...you're okay with sharing?" I asked._

 _"Why wouldn't I be?"_

Present

I was pretty surprised how well Sayori took the whole matter.

Heading downstairs, Sayori and Natsuki were at the table, eating eggs and french toast. "Smells delicious."

"Eit tashtsh jusht ash gud!" Sayori said with a mouthful of food. Me and Natsuki both stared at Sayori, wondering what she just said. Swallowing her food, she went to take another bite but noticed us staring. "What?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Natsuki growled.

Sayori glanced at me and I just shrugged before grabbing my fork and began to eat.

"Hey, Jack?" Natsuki said softly.

"What's up?"

"The food's kind of running out. Could you make a run to the store?" she asked.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yep." she turned to me and handed me a piece of paper. "This is everything we need."

I read over the items I need to pick up but noticed something at the bottom in all capital letters. "Cookies?" I asked.

"What?" Natsuki reached for the list but jumped as Sayori squealed.

"Yes! We need cookies! We _need_ cookies! Like, we _really, really_ need cookies!" Sayori said quickly.

Me and Natsuki just looked at each other before shrugging. "Guess you can grab a box of cookies as well."

"Alright." I got ready, grabbed my jacket, and headed for the door. "Be back in a bit."

Climbing into my mom's car, I drove to the store.

Minutes later

Standing in one of the aisles, I read the list and grabbed a box of brownie mix, tossing it in the cart. Heading for the next aisle, I stopped when I heard someone say my name. "Jack?"

I looked back and saw Yuri a few feet away. "Oh, hey. What's up, Yuri?" I asked.

She rubbed her arm a bit. "I..uh, wha..." she paused. "H-how's Sayori?"

"She's fine." I replied. "It's been half a day and already she seems to be doing pretty well."

"That's good..."

"She's at my house right now. Once I'm done here, I can drive you over to see her." I said.

"I'd appreciate that."

"Okay then."

Walking through the aisles with Yuri, I found everything else I needed, paid, and went back to the car. Climbing into the driver's seat, Yuri got into the passenger seat and I started heading back home. About halfway there, I saw Yuri look at me out of the corner of my eye. I also noticed she had her phone in her hands. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your address?" she asked.

Thinking nothing of it, I told her where I live.

After a few minutes of driving, we finally arrived at my house. "Head on in." I told Yuri. "I'll grab the groceries."

She left the car as I grabbed and carried the groceries inside. Placing them in the kitchen, I heard the others talking. Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori were talking about cupcakes and books, but I heard a fourth voice as I walked into the living-room. "I'm happy the Literature Club is back to it's usual state."

Monika was sitting with the others in a small circle on the floor. "Monika?" I asked, surprised. "W-what're you doing here?"

"Yuri texted me." she replied. "Said we were meeting here for a reunion since Sayori missed school yesterday. Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"No! It's just...Yuri didn't inform me she texted you. It just surprised me a bit that you're here." I replied.

"Come on!" Sayori beckoned me over. "Sit."

I did as told and sat down between Natsuki and Sayori. "What should we do?" Yuri asked.

"Me, Sayori and Jack are watching a show." Natsuki said. "We could make it a regular weekend thing."

"Really?" Monika asked. "What show?"

"Supernatural." Sayori answered.

"Sounds interesting." Yuri said softly.

"And after a few episodes we can play a game!" Sayori shouted happily.

"So, what, is this a sleepover or something?" I asked. "I mean, it's pretty late."

"Great idea!" Monika clapped her hands together. "We can all spend the night here!"

"That's not what I-"

"Yaaay!" Sayori cheered.

I sighed in defeat. _"I have a strange feeling about this...doesn't exactly look good to have a bunch of cute girls stay at your house."_

End of chapter 10

(Sorry for taking forever to update this story. Had a bit of writer's block for the longest time. But I have a few ideas for this fic and I am leaning a bit more towards it being a harem. UwU)


	11. Chapter 11

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 11

Saturday

After watching a few episodes of Supernatural, Sayori thought it was time to play a game. "What should we play?" Monika asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Sayori shouted in response.

Me and Natsuki looked at each other. "That's a great idea." Yuri said.

"Anything goes?" Monika asked.

Both of them said that while taking glances at me, causing a wave of uneasiness to shiver through my body.

"Anything goes." Natsuki repeated. Monika smirked as our eyes met, sending an even stronger wave of uneasiness through me.

"Since Sayori suggested it, she should be the first to go." Natsuki said.

"Anyone have a suggestion?" Monika asked.

Yuri kind of chuckled as she turned her body to face Sayori. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" was Sayori's energetic response.

"I dare you..." Yuri giggled. "...to kiss Natsuki."

"Wait, I'm n-" Natsuki was cut off as Sayori pounced on her, pressing their lips together for a second before pulling back.

I looked up as I scratched my neck, a bit uncomfortable with the start of this game. "Done!" Sayori smiled, still seeming to be extremely energetic.

Wondering why she was so hyper, I looked around the room and saw one of the cookie boxes completely empty by where Sayori sat. "Yuri, truth or dare?" Monika asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to remove a piece of clothing for the rest of the night." Monika said.

Yuri blushed before reaching back and fumbling a bit before pulling her bra into full view of everyone, setting it on the ground. _"What the fuck is happening right now?!"_

Monika then turned to Natsuki, who was still extremely red from Sayori's dare. "Natsuki?"

"W-what?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Your turn." Monika told her.

"Right." she looked to Sayori for a few seconds, then me. "Jack, truth or dare?"

Looking around the room, everyone had their eyes on me. "Dare?"

I saw Monika and Yuri both shift onto their knees in either anticipation or excitement. "I dare you to remove your shirt for the rest of the night."

"Okay..." pulling my shirt over my head, I tossed it to the side and saw Monika, Yuri and Natsuki staring at me while Sayori seemed to be in her own world, probably just waiting for her turn again.

"Impressive physique." Yuri said, turning everyone's attention from me to herself.

"Thanks..." I still felt extremely uneasy and a bit uncomfortable now.

"Alright, your turn." Monika told me.

"Right..." I looked to Monika. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she replied in a challenging tone.

"I dare you..." I had no idea what to say. It seems most, if not all, of these girls want to be a bit naughty, seeing as how this game skipped straight to lip locks and less clothing dares. "To..." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest from just their stares alone. "Take off a piece of clothing?" I said with a shrug.

Monika just smiled as she took off her shirt, showing her white bra, and tossing the piece of cloth to the side. I was at a loss for words at how in shape she was.

"Sayori." Monika said, tapping the girl's arm. "Your turn."

Sayori was looking forward and humming as she rocked back and forth. "Yuri, truth or dare!" she asked, just as energetically as she was acting.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with whoever you like the most in this room for 15 seconds!" Sayori practically shouted. "With tongue!"

I was stunned at how much Sayori's personality seemed to change. She was never this direct and carefree before. What kind of dreams did she have while she was in the hospital?

Yuri rubbed her arm nervously as she looked at me. Noticing her stare, Natsuki looked to me and almost flipped out. "No-absolutely not! Uh-uh!" she said.

"She has to, Natsuki." Monika said. "It's the dare." I looked at Monika and saw her smiling, as if she wanted to see this happen.

"Hold on, don't I-" I was cut off when Yuri pressed her lips against mine, catching me completely off guard. My eyes widened as I felt her tongue invade my mouth, exploring the new territory and rolling around my tongue.

I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel amazing.

My eyes slowly shut as I felt myself start to kiss back on instinct. Yuri's hand rubbed up my chest and her breasts pressed against me like a pair of soft pillows. It felt like I was hugging a cloud.

I don't think either of us were counting as Yuri pushed me onto the ground, her tongue beginning to quicken it's pace.

Her hand was kind of cold, which added to the feeling as she gently hovered it over my chest. "That's 15 seconds!" Natsuki growled. Yuri slowly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting us. She smiled before going back to her original position between Natsuki and Sayori.

I was staring up at the ceiling, lost in some sort of trance. "Jack!" Natsuki shouted.

Quickly sitting up, I threw my hands into the air. "That was fucking amazing!" I shouted, forgetting where I was for a second. Seeing the death glare Natsuki was giving me, I slowly lowered my arms. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

I looked to Sayori and Monika, both of which were just eyeing Yuri before glancing at me. "Yeah, you kinda did." Natsuki growled, crossing her arms.

"Glad you liked it." Yuri said with a smile.

"Not gonna lie, that was pretty hot." Monika added.

"Yeah." Sayori agreed. "Glad I gave you that dare."

"Okay, that's it, game over!" Natsuki said. "We're done! Grab a pillow, lay down, and go to sleep!"

"What about blankets?" Sayori asked.

"I'll get 'em." I stood up and walked down the hall. Opening the door to the hallway closet, I pulled out five blankets before walking back into the living-room. Natsuki was glaring at Yuri, who had her eyes closed and smiling. She was nodding her head back and forth, clearly happy in her own world.

"GRRRHMMPH!" Natsuki growled.

Handing out the blankets, I turned off the lights before laying down and closing my eyes. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Night!" everyone said except Natsuki, who just mumbled something.

 _"Today was not as bad as I thought."_ I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

End of chapter 11

(Hope you guys liked it. UwU)


	12. Chapter 12

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Quick question: I was wondering if I should add a little bit of lemon in this fic, should I, or should I not?)

Chapter 12

Sunday

 _Staring at Yuri, I gently placed my hand against her cheek. She leaned into my palm, a smile placed across her lips, before inching closer to me and pressing her lips against mine. At this point, I knew I was dreaming, but it felt so real that I didn't care._

 _I felt her tongue brush across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I let her in and our tongues danced around each other._

 _She moaned into the kiss, but it sounded...real. You can easily tell the difference between a sound in a dream, and a sound in real life. And her moan sounded extremely real._

Slowly parting my eyelids, I had a close-up of a pair of closed eyes. Pulling back ever so slightly, her eyes opened, showing a pair of emerald green eyes. Noticing my eyes were open, she quickly pulled away. "I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! You looked so peaceful, and I noticed you still had your shirt off, and I got all-" she buried her face in her hands. "-oh my god!"

Looking towards the window, I saw it was still dark outside. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Midnight? One? I don't know." she replied, keeping her face buried in her hands.

Turning back to Monika, I gently took her hands in mine. She hesitated before looking me in the eye. "All of you like me, don't you?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes."

I took a breath before speaking. "I'll talk to Sayori and Natsuki about...you two sharing me as well." I told her as I glanced at Yuri's sleeping form.

"Really? You'd-"

"It's fine with me." me and Monika froze as we heard Sayori speak. "I was awake for everything." she added. "It was pretty sexy. You have a cute moan, Monika." Sayori yawned. "Night."

Me and Monika shared the same look. _"Now I'm truly curious what kind of dreams she had."_

Hours later

Yawning as I sat up, I saw everyone else was still asleep. Honestly, it felt a bit strange having all these girls over.

Shaking my head, I got up, grabbed my shirt off the ground, put it on, and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Grabbing a pan, a dozen eggs, and some bacon, I began cooking.

It wasn't long before the food was ready. "Mmm...smells good." Monika said as she walked in, taking a seat at the table. I noticed she was wearing short shorts and an oversized T-shirt that went down to her thighs.

I always found it a bit hot when a girl would wear that type of sleepwear. I don't know why, but it was always hot to me. "Good." I went back to cooking. "Hope it's as good as it smells."

"Sayori always praised your cooking." Monika replied. "Can't wait to taste it myself."

Cutting the bacon, I sprinkled it into the eggs before flipping them over, creating an omelette. Placing it on a plate, I slid it in front of Monika. Her eyes widened as she took a bite. "This is amazing!"

"Good." I began making the others their omelettes. "Glad you like it."

After a few minutes, Sayori woke up and immediately bolted into the kitchen, eagerly awaiting her breakfast. "Yay, omelettes!" she yelled.

After a few seconds, the other two walked in, rubbing their eyes. "Why are you yelling?" Natsuki asked.

"Jack's making omelettes!" Sayori replied.

"Smells good." Yuri said as she walked over to me. She looked over my shoulder, watching me cook. "Looks just as good." she added.

"Well, hurry up." Natsuki growled as she took her seat. "I'm starving."

Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips press against my neck. I could feel my face turn red as I glanced over my shoulder to see Yuri smiling. "I wasn't talking about the food, you know." she kissed my neck again before walking to the table and sitting down.

 _"When did Yuri become so blunt? She's usually extremely shy...did her dare last night give her a confidence boost or something?"_

Shaking it off, I finished up the omelettes and placed them in front of the girls that hadn't gotten one yet. "Yaaay!" Sayori shouted before digging in eargerly.

Yuri began eating and I noticed Natsuki was glaring at her. I also noticed the death grip she had on her fork. "Natsuki, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." she replied through clenched teeth. "Just really want to punch someone right now." she didn't even blink as she glared at Yuri.

"You know, that face you're making doesn't look good on you, Nat-su-ki." Yuri taunted.

"It's Natsuki!" the small girl shouted.

"Hey, don't get mad at me because of your weirdly spelled name." a devilish smirked suddenly crossed her lips. "Or are you mad that Jack liked making out with me more than you?"

"Ah fu-"

Natsuki just growled in anger. "And don't get me started on your mosquito bite tits."

"Guys, don't start this he-"

"Jack isn't into emo shit like you are, Yuri!" Natsuki shot back, interrupting Monika. "The only bright thing about you are your fucking teeth!"

"Jesus Christ, knock it o-"

"At least my parents love me!" Yuri shouted, cutting me off.

"And at least I don't cut myself for kicks!" Natsuki shouted. Immediately after those words left her mouth, Natsuki gasped.

"What?!" I looked to Yuri. "Yuri, you-" I wasn't able to finish talking before Yuri bolted out the front door. Turning to Natsuki, I shook my head. "What the fuck was that about?!" I shouted.

Natsuki hung her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. It's just...I was so worked up about yesterday. I'm-"

"No! Save your apologies for Yuri. She's the one you need to apologize to, not me." I told her.

"She started-"

"And she will apologize to you as well." I told her. "Both of you were out of line. Also, why the hell did Yuri making out with me piss you off? It was a dare."

"I..."

"I gave Yuri that dare because she also likes Jack." Sayori said. "So does Monika."

"What?" Natsuki turned to her and Monika slowly nodded her head.

"I thought we could all share each other." Sayori added. "I mean, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about doing some things with you Natsuki. I just...wanted to kickstart things."

A tear rolled down Natsuki's cheek.

"We need to find Yuri." I got up, grabbed my jacket, and left the house.

End of chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(If I change any last names I have given the characters, I'm too lazy to go back and re-read everything to fact check it. Just...meh

Reply to Shadow: I...didn't realize I wrote that until just now. About Yuri complementing Jack...huh...

Anyways, I have another question for all of you lovely people (no sarcasm) if or when I write a lemon, which one of the four girls should be the one to...deflower Jack? I don't want to just throw all five of them into a room and have them go at it because that's just...real uncomfortable for me. So...who should go first...I guess..?

Also, another reply to Shadow: I figured you were right about Yuri in chapter 11. So, I altered her dialogue to better fit her character and personality. Hope it's an improvement UwU)

Chapter 13

Sunday

"Yuuuuuuriiii!" Monika shouted.

"Yuri!"

After yelling her name until our throats hurt, I turned to Monika. "Any idea where Yuri would go to?" I asked.

"No." she shrugged. "I would've thought she'd be at her house, but she wasn't there."

I let out a sigh as I thought of somewhere she might've gone. "What about...the school?" I asked.

Monika was silent as she thought about it. "I guess that's the most sensible place she'd be other than her house."

Minutes later

Approaching the school, Monika looked at me. "How do we get inside? All of the doors will most likely be locked."

"Simple." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pocket knife. "The windows all have these little latches that lock them. All we have to do is lift it just a bit, and voila, we have our way inside."

"Huh..."

Heading over to one of the windows, I slid the blade under the window and felt for resistance. Once my blade wouldn't move to the left anymore, I angled it down before up, hearing a soft click.

"Got it." pulling the window open, me and Monika climbed into the school. Closing the window behind us, we started heading for the club room.

Walking up to the third floor, we saw the door to our clubroom was open. Approaching the door, I could hear soft sobbing from inside. I held my hand up to Monika, telling her to wait here. She nodded in agreement.

Walking into the doorway, I saw Yuri with her head down on one of the desks. Knocking three times on the door, Yuri turned to look at me. "Hey, Yuri. Everyone's worried about you." I walked into the room and towards her.

She was silent as she looked away. "What are you doing here, Jack?"

"Looking for you, of course." I replied.

"Why?" she shook her head. "You probably think I'm a freak."

"Actually, I don't."

"Don't lie to me." she sobbed.

"I really don't think you're a freak, Yuri."

"You're lying." she shook her head. I sighed as I walked over and knelt down next to her purse. Opening it, I started moving a few things around. "What are you looking for?"

Finding what I was looking for, I pulled out one of Yuri's decorated pocket knives. "This."

Yuri stared at me, carefully watching what I was doing. Opening the knife, I rolled up the sleeve of my jacket. "Jack, what are you-" she stopped herself when I dragged the blade across the back of my arm. "Jack!" Yuri jumped to her feet and started looking over my arm.

Ignoring the pain, I used my other hand to get Yuri to look at me. "Am I a freak to you now? I just cut myself. So, does that make me a freak?"

Yuri was silent.

"If I'm not a freak, then why do you assume I think that of you?" I rolled my sleeve down and stood up. "I don't see you any differently, Yuri." I held my hand out to her and she accepted, allowing me to help her to her feet. Yuri was still silent, probably thinking about what I told her. "Come on, you and Natsuki need to apologize to each other. You both said some messed up things that I know you didn't mean."

She just nodded as we left the classroom.

An hour later

It didn't take us long to get back to my house, but we had to wait a bit longer for Sayori and Natsuki to get back.

Hearing the door open, Sayori walked into the kitchen with Natsuki behind her. "Natsuki." Yuri stood up. "I want to apologize for what I said. It was really mean, and I'm really sorry."

Natsuki crossed her arms. "I...guess I'm sorry as well." she shrugged. "It was fucked up of me to blurt out your...secret like that. And...I'm sorry."

"Yaaay!" Sayori cheered. "We're all a couple now!" Everyone turned to stare at the girl. "What?"

End of chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Quick question, for those wanting this fanfic to continue when this story line is done, do you want me to either A: turn this into an Isekai (I'll put it to another vote for what world or whatever. Everyone will be transported, Jack and the Doki's) B: end it. C: have Jack join the police force/military/special forces. Or D: other.

Reply to Mighty J: I'm definitely having Sayori go first with that pun. Got a good chuckle outta me. Pretty funny)

Chapter 14

Monday

Resting my head on my hand, I watched the clock as the minutes slowly passed by until the end of class. After what felt like forever, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day.

Grabbing my things, I walked out of the room and towards the club. Heading inside, everyone else was already here. "Jack!" Sayori rushed over and tackled me in a hug.

I felt the arm I cut hit one of the desks as I was pushed back. Wincing a bit, Sayori pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I rubbed my left arm. "Just bumped into a desk."

"Well, come on!" Sayori took my hand and led me over to a pair of desks pushed together. Everyone was already doing their own thing, Natsuki reading her manga, Yuri her book, and Monika writing.

Sayori sat down and gestured for me to sit. "So, what're we doing?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I wanted to talk." she replied.

"About?"

"About stuff. Ya know. Just...whatever is on your mind." she said.

"Well, there is one thing I was wondering about." I told her.

"Hm?"

"What did you dream about while you were at the hospital?" I asked. "Once you left, you've been much more...open and way more energetic than you used to be. So, I was curious, what kind of dreams did you have?"

Sayori was silent for a few seconds. "Well, I dreamt a lot about you." she replied. "We...had a future together. But it wasn't just us. Natsuki was there. So was Yuri and Monika. And...I was happy. Truly happy. For the first time in my life. I found what I really wanted."

"What's that?" I asked her.

"For us to be a family." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I want all of us to be a family." I was speechless. "Jack?"

"Uh..." I was fumbling over my words. "I...would actually love that, too. Sounds amazing."

She looked down as she blushed. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe...come over to my house after school for a bit?" she rubbed her arm nervously which I found strange since I used to stop by her house all the time. Why is she so nervous now?

"Yeah, of course." I nodded. "I'll come over and we can talk some more." She smiled as I got up. "I'm gonna spend some time with the others."

"Okay."

I walked over to Natsuki and sat down beside her. "Hey, Jack." she smiled. "Want to continue reading where we left off?"

"Yeah."

She grabbed her backpack and opened it, placing the manga she was reading inside and pulling out the Parfait Girls volume we were on. Flipping to the page we left off on, I took the right half into my hand as Natsuki held onto the left half.

Picking up where we left off, we read together for the remainder of the time. "That about wraps it up." Monika said. "You can all head home now." she then approached me. "But first." she held her hand out to me. Raising an eyebrow, I placed my hand in hers.

She suddenly and quickly pulled me to my feet, pressing her lips against mine. My surprise quickly faded as I sunk into the kiss. Pulling away, Monika leaned into my ear. "Wait until this weekend. I have a surprise for you." she whispered before heading for the door. "You guys can fight over who goes next."

I looked around at the three other girls. Sayori was waiting by the door, but Yuri and Natsuki both stared at me, like a pair of hungry wolves. "So...uh..." I rubbed the back of my head. "Be gentle?"

Minutes later

Walking home with Natsuki and Sayori, I felt Sayori's thumb, wet with her saliva, wipe against my neck. "Sorry. Yuri's lipstick smeared across your neck a bit."

I rubbed the spot I felt Sayori's thumb. "I still don't see why she kissed your neck." Natsuki said.

"I don't see why you had to pull my hair." I told her.

"Are you really telling me you don't like it rough?" she asked.

"No. No, I do not."

"Your browser history says otherwise." she mumbled.

"Why were you going through my browser history?"

"To see what kind of messed up shit you're into." she replied. "I was a bit surprised at how much hentai there was, though."

"What's wrong with hentai?"

"Nothing." she replied. "Just thought of you as more of a...foot fetish kinda guy."

"What in the hell would make you think I was into foot fetish?"

"Your-"

"Could we not talk about this?" Sayori asked. "People will hear."

Me and Natsuki looked at each other. "Don't go through my browser history again." I told her before walking the rest of the way in silence.

Reaching our block, Natsuki walked towards my house but noticed I wasn't following. "You coming?" she asked me.

"I was actually gonna spend a bit of time with Sayori." I told her.

"She can come in here." Natsuki gestured to my house.

"She wanted to talk to me in private." I told her. "I'll come back in a bit."

Natsuki sighed. "Fine." she walked into my house as I followed Sayori into hers.

Closing the front door behind me, I locked it, a habit of mine, before following her upstairs and into her room. "So, what'd you want to talk about?"

Sayori suddenly pounced on me, knocking us both onto her bed. She pressed her lips against mine before pushing herself up to look into my eyes. "I'm sorry for being so direct, but I can't stop...thinking about you." she said. "I want you. No. I need you!"

She kissed me again, this time with much more passion in it, like she was practicing for years. She pulled back again and looked into my eyes. With that one look alone, I felt my heart rate pick up. "Please." she said softly. "Please be my first."

End of chapter 14

(So...uh...yeeeeeaaahhh...next chapter is gonna be a bit...fun with a hint of extreme nervousness. I got a lot of votes to make it a lemon, and who the lemon is with. So...yeah...next chapter is gonna be...pretty fun to write. So...until next time...UwU?)


	15. Chapter 14 5

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Okay, so there's no confusion, this story already takes place in the real world, not a video game. Hence why Monika has zero control over the dokis. So, if I were to turn this into an Isekai, it would be a different world, like a fantasy world or something.

Also, this chapter is a lemon. If you don't want to read this, wait until the next chapter.

With that out of the way, enjoy!)

Chapter 14.5

Monday

"Please be my first." those words caused my heart to race even faster than it already was.

"Sayori, I-" she stared down at me, her eyes piercing my soul. Feeling my body move on its own, I grabbed Sayori's shoulders and flipped us over. The small girl let out a surprised "eep" as I did so. "Do you really want this?" she nodded in reply.

I didn't hesitate as I latched my mouth to her neck, gently sucking. "Jack..." Sayori moaned as one of her hands ran through my hair, the other holding my back. Gently nibbling, I felt her fingernails dig into my back as she gripped a handful of my hair.

Moving back onto my knees, I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the ground. Looking back down at Sayori, she was biting her bottom lip.

I moved back onto her. Intertwining our fingers and pressing my lips against hers, our tongues immediately met in a fight for dominance. Winning the fight, I began exploring the new territory, tickling the roof of her mouth and massaging her tongue with my own.

Pulling away for breath, Sayori sat up and began unbuttoning her school shirt. Helping her remove it, she quickly removed the undershirt as well, tossing both onto the floor and leaving her in her bra.

Gently running my right hand up her body, she bit her lip once my hand reached her breast. I leaned down again, kissing her as I massaged her breast.

As I focused most of my attention on what my hand was doing, Sayori forced her tongue passed my lips, eagerly exploring my mouth. Pulling away again for breath, Sayori undid her bra and discarded it onto the floor.

I was breathless as my eyes looked over her bare breasts. They were beautiful. "D-don't stare." Sayori said as she covered them, her face a bit red with embarrassment.

"Don't." I gently moved her arm. "They're beautiful."

I intertwined our fingers again as I kissed her once more. Moving from her lips to her neck, I removed my hands from hers as I continued to move downwards. Sayori grabbed my head, her hands gripping handfuls of my hair as she moaned softly.

Moving onto her chest, I placed my mouth around her left breast, sucking gently and hearing Sayori's moans grow a bit louder. I massaged her right breast with my hand, making sure to give it attention as well. Gently nipping her nipple with my teeth, she moaned again.

Satisfied with her reaction, I continued moving lower, kissing down her stomach until I reached her skirt. Moving back a bit, I slid them off of her and tossed them behind me.

She was wearing a cute pair of white panties with a red heart on the front. I noticed they were also a bit wet.

I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looked. "Jack." Sayori said softly, getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I looked into her eyes. She didn't say anything as she nodded, telling me it was okay to remove the last bit of her clothing.

She raised her body as I slid her panties off and tossed them aside. Her nude body shined through the slim rays of sunlight that were still visible before night took over the day. I've never seen her shine in such a way before today.

Leaning down, I kissed her waist before moving lower, finally reaching her core. Looking at Sayori for confirmation, she nodded. I moved forward, gently placing my lips against her most secret of places. Extending my tongue, I gave a quick lick, hearing Sayori moan as she squirmed a bit.

She tasted a bit salty, but I found myself enjoying it. Licking again, Sayori squirmed some more, moaning a bit louder.

Pulling back, I raised my hand and gently pressed my index finger against her core. It caught me off guard when my finger suddenly slipped inside. Sayori moaned again. "Jack!" Hearing her moan my name was intoxicating.

Pulling my finger out a bit, I pushed it back inside. Sayori's breathing quickened as I inserted a second finger. Quickening my pace a bit, Sayori squirmed and moaned before I felt a rush of liquid coat my hand.

Pulling back, I looked over my hand, seeing the liquid run down my hand. Licking my hand clean, I stood up and removed my pants, tossing them to the side. Pulling down my boxers, I discarded them as well before climbing over Sayori.

Pressing my lips against hers, our tongues danced around each other's before Sayori pulled back. "Jack..."

No other words were needed as I knew what she meant. "You're sure?"

"I've never been so sure about something before in my life." she replied. "Take me."

Reaching down, I lined myself up with her core before slowly pushing forward. We both moaned until I hit an obstacle, the source of her virginity.

Looking back to Sayori, she gave me a nod and I quickly pushed through, making sure to be as careful as possible. She squealed in pain as she hugged me tight. "It actually happened." Sayori said. I could hear the tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy." after about a minute, Sayori took a deep breath. "I think it's okay to move now."

Pushing myself up a bit, I intertwined our fingers again as I slowly pulled myself out before pushing back in, careful not to hurt her. She moaned softly as I repeated the action.

After a few thrusts, I picked up the pace just a bit. My reward was hearing Sayori's moans. They were like music to my ears.

Continuing to thrust, I felt Sayori's walls tighten around me, making it a bit difficult to move. Suddenly, I felt another rush of liquid as Sayori moaned loudly. Feeling my end approaching, I felt my body start to move faster on it's own. "Sayori, I'm-"

"Go ahead." she said quickly. "Inside me." I felt her legs wrap around my waist as I pushed as deep into her as I could before cumming. She moaned loudly as another rush of liquid coated my penis.

Feeling my strength leave my body, I moved off of Sayori and laid down next to her. She grabbed her blanket and pulled it over the two of us before rolling over.

Before sleep took us, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. "I love you, Sayori."

"I love you, too, Jack."

End of chapter 14.5

(How'd I do?)


	16. Chapter 15

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Reply to Shadow: thank you for pointing out another flaw in my writing. I went back and fixed it. Thanks, man. I want this fic to be as good as can be, and you pointing out the small flaws allows it to be. Thank you :D)

Chapter 15

Tuesday

Waking up to the soft shine from the rising sun blinded me as I sat up. I looked over and saw Sayori still sound asleep. She looked so peaceful.

Gently poking her cheek, her eyes opened. "Hey, gorgeous."

"Hey." she sat up, holding the blanket to cover her chest. "Last night was amazing."

"It was." I smiled. She looked down and stared for a few seconds before suddenly grabbing my left arm. "Sayori?"

"How'd you get this cut?" she asked. "It looks like it hurt."

"Oh, uh..." I rubbed the back of my head. "I...actually...did that."

"Why would you cut yourself?"

"I was trying to prove a point." I replied. "It's nothing."

She frowned before letting me go. "If you say so."

"So, what now?" I asked.

"Well, there's a few hours before school starts." she told me. "Maybe we could shower real quick then you can cook breakfast?"

"Why don't I just make it while you shower then I could hop in after you?" I asked.

Sayori looked me in the eye. "Maybe _we could shower real quick_ then you can cook breakfast." she repeated.

It took me a second before realizing what she meant. "Oh."

A few minutes later

I was standing at the stove, cooking a few eggs. After we had gotten out of the shower, we dried off and got dressed for school. Good thing I came over here without changing out of my uniform, otherwise we might have had to skip breakfast because I know Natsuki would've asked why I stayed the night at Sayori's.

Hearing Sayori hum as she came down the stairs, I smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "Whatchya makin'?" she asked.

"Eggs and bacon." I replied.

"Ooh." she walked over to the plate of bacon and took a piece, biting into it.

Finishing the eggs, I placed three pieces of bacon, some eggs and a plastic fork into a container for Natsuki. Sitting down next to Sayori, we began eating, although Sayori quickly finished her meal and was waiting on me.

Wolfing down the rest, I grabbed the container, my backpack, which I left by the door, and followed Sayori out. Once outside, I saw Natsuki heading over to us.

Smiling and waving at her, she crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. "Hey, Natsu-"

"Why did you stay the night here?" she asked, cutting me off.

"We were studying and he got too tired to go home. So, he slept on the couch." Sayori replied.

Natsuki seemed to calm down, her arms returning to her sides. "Oh."

Handing the container out to her, I smiled. "I made breakfast."

She took the container and opened it. "Thanks!" she began eating as the three of us walked to school.

Minutes later

Arriving at school, Natsuki handed the empty container back to me and I placed it in my backpack. "See you two at the club!" Natsuki said before heading off to her class.

Once alone, I looked to Sayori. "Nice cover-up."

"We can tell everyone once we're more comfortable." Sayori said. "I don't want to start any drama over something that was so special."

"I hear ya."

"By the way, don't cut yourself anymore." she told me. "I don't care if you were trying to prove a point. I don't want to see you scar such a perfect body."

She walked off before I could reply. "I-uh..." hearing the bell ring, I hurried off to class.

Hours later

Hearing the final school bell ring, I grabbed my things and headed for the club room. Walking through the door, I noticed I was the first to arrive.

Sitting down at a desk, I waited for the others to get here.

It wasn't long before the others arrived. "Hey, Jack!" Monika smiled as she headed over to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, Monika!"

It wasn't long before Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri walked into the room. Natsuki walked to her part of the room as Sayori sat down at a desk. However, Yuri walked right up to me, pushed one of the desks against mine, and sat down. "Hey, Yuri." I greeted. "You wanna continue where we left off?"

She didn't say anything as she reached into her bag and pulled out the Portrait of Markov. Flipping to the page we ended on, I took the left side of the book and we began reading.

We must have read for quite some time, because I didn't realize how much time had passed until Monika spoke. "Club day is over, you can all leave!" we all began to pack our things. Getting to my feet, I took a step towards the door but stopped when I heard Monika call my name.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at her.

"I wanted to talk with you a bit." she replied. "Mind staying just a bit longer?"

"Not at all."

The others left as I approached Monika. Placing my backpack on the ground, Monika suddenly started blushing. "So, I heard about your...activities with Sayori yesterday."

"Wow, jump straight to the point. How'd you hear about that anyway?" I asked as I leaned against one of the desks.

"Sayori actually told me."

"Huh..." I crossed my arms. "She said she didn't want to start any drama. So, why did she tell you?"

"She said she couldn't keep to herself just how amazing it was." Monika replied. "And since she knows I never start anything, she told me."

"Hm." I scratched the back of my head. "So, what is it you wanted? I assume you didn't have me stay behind to tell me Sayori told you about what we did."

"Well...Sayori went into _extreme_ detail about how well you treated her. Making sure her pleasure was more than yours." Monika continued. "And...now I can't stop thinking about it."

"When did she tell you this?" I asked.

"We share third period together." she replied. "But back to the topic at hand. I seriously can't stop thinking about what Sayori told me. I was barely able to hold myself back while the others were here. I...want you to do what you did to Sayori but with me."

End of chapter 15


	17. Chapter 16

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Lemon)

Chapter 16

Tuesday

"You're sure?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she narrowed her eyes a bit. "It shouldn't be a problem since we sorted out this whole relationship thing."

"I never said it was problem." I told her. "It's just-"

"Great!" she got up from the desk and walked towards me, grabbing my shirt and pulling me into a kiss.

Breaking away, I gently took her hands in my own. "You don't want to do it here, do you?" I asked.

"Of course not!" she put her hands on her hips. "I'm not some kind of pervert. I'm just making sure you're nice and ready."

"Uh-huh..." She suddenly grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

"Come on. I can't wait any longer."

 _"I have a feeling it's going to be a long night..."_

An hour later

Monika led me to her house. I said we could go to mine, but I forgot my house isn't empty anymore. "And you're parents aren't home?" I asked.

"They both work night shifts tonight." she replied. "They won't come back until the early morning."

"Right..."

Opening the front door, we walked inside and she closed and locked it before leading me upstairs and into her room. I was a bit surprised at how...pink it was. There were stuffed animals on the shelves. A desk in the corner with a laptop sitting on top. However, her bed surprisingly didn't match the rest of the room. Instead of a bright pink, it was dark purple.

"Huh...colorful room."

Hearing the door slam shut made me jump and turn around. Seeing Monika with her head slightly lowered, so her hair covered her eyes, sent a shiver down my spine. She wasn't wearing her bow, so her hair flowed down her back. "Monika?"

She didn't say anything as she suddenly tackled me onto the bed, pressing her lips against mine. I was shocked at how her personality seemed to change within the blink of an eye.

She pulled away, sitting back on her knees as she unbuttoned her school uniform and quickly threw it to the ground, leaving her in her pink bra. Before I could say anything, Monika kissed me again, running her hands through my hair and gripping a handful as she pushed her tongue passed my lips.

I tried to pull back to speak, but Monika kept the kiss intact. "Mon- wai-" I gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. "Hang on a second!"

"What's wrong?" she asked, rocking back and forth as if she couldn't contain herself.

I couldn't find the words to explain what was wrong. "It's just...I, uh... Just...let me take the lead, okay?"

She frowned a bit. "Fine."

Gently laying her onto the bed, I climbed on top of her, running my hand up her body like I did with Sayori. Feeling her shiver and squirm, I smiled, enjoying the reaction I was getting. Leaning down, I gently pressed my lips against her, pushing my tongue passed her lips, I used it to tickle the roof of her mouth as well as massage her tongue.

She moaned into the kiss as I ran my hand over her right breast, gently squeezing it and earning a louder moan from her. Leaning back, I took off my shirt and tossed it to the ground.

Monika quickly took off her skirt, along with her panties, and threw them passed me. Looking down at her, I saw her undo her bra and discard it as well, leaving her completely nude.

"Your turn." she told me.

Getting to my feet, I undressed the rest of the way before walking back to Monika. She was biting her lip and staring directly at my erection.

As I placed one knee on the bed, Monika turned over and raised her butt into the air. "Let's try it like this, okay?"

I smirked as I suddenly got an idea. "Yeah, sure." taking a step back, I repositioned myself under her. Looking directly up at her vagina, I grabbed her hips and lowered her onto my mouth, giving a lick.

She suddenly sat up, pressing herself onto my mouth. Holding her hips, I pushed my tongue inside of her, enjoying the slightly salty taste.

Monika had a death grip on my hair as I picked up my pace, licking furiously and enjoying the sounds of her moaning.

Feeling liquid rush into my mouth, I eagerly drank it down as Monika fell to the side. Standing back up, I turned around and lined myself up with her core. "You're sure you want this?" I asked.

"Absolutely...positive..." she said, a bit out of breath. Pushing forward, I came to a stop when I met a barrier. "Go ahead." Monika told me.

"It's going to hurt a bit." I told her.

"I know."

"Okay." pulling back, I quickly and carefully pushed through, hearing her whimper as I broke through her hymen. I didn't move as I waited for Monika to get used to me being inside of her.

After about a minute, Monika took a deep breath and nodded, giving me the green light to move.

Slowly pulling out, I pushed back in, careful not to hurt her. After a few more thrusts, Monika began to moan. Leaning forward, I pressed my chest against her back as I reached around and began to fondle her breasts, gently pinching and tweaking her nipples.

"Faster!" Monika moaned suddenly. Obliging, I picked up my pace, hearing her moans get louder and quicker. "Harder!" I did as told.

Suddenly, Monika let out a particularly loud moan as a rush of liquid coated my penis. She fell forward and I was about to pull out, figuring she was done. "Not yet." she said softly. "Keep going, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she placed her hands under her and pushed herself back against me. In this new position, I began thrusting again.

Wrapping my arms around her, I latched my mouth onto her neck and sucked. After a few seconds, I gently bit the area I sucked before pulling my mouth away.

"I'm about...to-" Monika moaned.

"Me, too." I grunted out.

"Together...please..."

Picking up my pace a bit more, I pushed myself as deep as I could before cumming inside of her, feeling another rush of liquid coat my penis.

Pulling out, I gently laid Monika down before standing up. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had slowed down. She was clearly asleep.

Getting up, I grabbed my boxers and pants, putting them on before grabbing my shirt and heading for the door. "Stay." Monika said, getting me to turn back around. "Stay the night, please."

Looking from the door to Monika, I dropped my shirt and approached her bed again. Crawling in next to her, I grabbed the covers and pulled them over us before wrapping my arm around Monika and pulling her close.

"I'm glad I gave you my virginity, Jack." Monika said softly. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Monika."

End of chapter 16

(How'd I do? Better, worse, about the same?)


	18. Chapter 17

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(I want to try something a bit different with this chapter. I'll be swapping the point of view with one of the dokis. If you like what you see, let me know and I'll do it more often. If you don't, I'll stop.

When the point of view changes, I'll put the character's name before writing)

Chapter 17

Wednesday

Jack

Hearing a loud knock come from the door, I quickly sat up. "Monika, time to get ready for school!" a man's voice said through the door.

Looking to Monika, she was wide awake and staring at the door. "Uh...y-yeah! I'm getting dressed now!"

She quickly got out of hed and put on a pair of panties and a bra from her dresser. Grabbing her skirt and school shirt, she put them on as well. "Come on, Monika!" the man said. "You'll be late."

"Yeah, I'm getting ready!" she grabbed my shirt off the ground and threw it at me. "Hurry up, you can't be seen!" she told me.

"Who are you talking to?" the man asked.

"No one!" Monika replied.

Putting the shirt on, I grabbed my socks and pulled them on before grabbing my shoes and hopping on one foot to put them on. Tripping, I fell to the ground, knocking something over and hearing a loud crash from the item. Freezing, I stared at the door.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, dad!" Monika replied. "Just a, uh..." Monika grabbed my school jacket and threw it at me before rushing to the window and opening it. "You have to go, now!"

Tapping my pockets to make sure I wasn't missing anything, I noticed my phone was gone. "Where's my phone?"

"It's, uh..." she looked around the room and saw my phone laying on the ground. Rushing over to it, she picked it up and handed it to me before pushing me towards the window. "Now get out of here!"

"Who's in there?!" the man shouted before I heard the doorknob jiggle. Quickly placing my foot out the window, I climbed out and onto the roof, stopping as Monika called my name.

"Yeah?"

She grabbed my face and kissed me just as the door opened. Me and Monika's dad, from the looks of him, locked eyes for a few seconds before he started to storm towards me.

Saying a quick farewell to Monika, I turned and Ran across the roof. I heard Monika's dad say something along the lines of "you're dead" as I jumped off the roof, landing in a bush.

Climbing out of the bush, I began sprinting for the school.

An hour later

Running towards the school entrance, I stopped, catching my breath. I hadn't stopped running since I left Monika's house.

Once I calmed down, I entered the school, seeing Sayori and Natsuki waiting there. "Uh...hey..." I greeted them, rubbing the back of my head.

"Where were you last night?" Natsuki asked.

"I, uh, was at Monika's house?" I smiled and chuckled nervously.

"What were you doing there?" Natsuki growled.

"Probably studying." Sayori replied.

Seeing what Sayori was doing, I played along. "That's exactly it!" I snapped my fingers. "I needed Monika's help with math."

Natsuki narrowed her eyes. "Riiiight."

"We should probably get to class." Sayori said. "We don't want to be late."

Sayori started walking off as Natsuki just stared at me, her eyes still narrow. "What?"

"I know what's going on." she replied.

"I, uh, don't know what you mean."

"Save it!" she waved her hand. "I'm not an idiot! First staying at Sayori's house, and now Monika's?"

"Look, I didn't-"

"You two had sex last night, didn't you? And you had sex with Sayori as well when you stayed at her house, too."

"We didn't have-" I stopped when Natsuki narrowed her eyes even more. "Okay, yes. Me, Sayori and Monika..." I rubbed the back of my head. "Had...uh, yeah..."

Natsuki clenched her teeth. "I've been living with your for days, and you didn't bother seeing if I was up for it?!" she groaned before storming off to class.

I was left speechless.

Hearing the minute bell ring snapped my out of my daze and I hurried off to class.

Hours later

The final class of the day ended, and I was currently waiting outside the clubroom. Taking a deep breath, I walked inside. "Hi, Jack!" Monika greeted me.

"Hey." scanning the room, I noticed we were missing a member. "Where's Natsuki?"

"She said she didn't want to come to the club today." Monika replied. "I assume she went back to your house."

"Huh..."

"Hey, Jack, want to continue reading?" Yuri asked.

Looking at the door, I turned back to Yuri. "Sure."

Walking over, I sat down next to her and we began reading where we left off. However, I wasn't paying much attention, too focused on Natsuki. "Jack?" Yuri said after a few minutes, getting my attention. "You okay? You're not paying attention."

Still focused on Natsuki, I stood up. "I, uh...gotta go." I grabbed my backpack and headed for the exit. "Sorry for bailing on you guys, but I'm gonna head home."

Yuri looked down but Monika and Sayori waved as I left.

Minutes later

Arriving at my house, I walked inside. "Natsuki? You here?" I shouted. No response. Heading upstairs, I opened the door to her room. It was empty. She wasn't here and neither was her backpack.

Opening her closet, I saw all of her clothes were still here. I sighed in relief, knowing she'd be back.

Leaving the room, I closed the door behind me before heading downstairs. Pulling out my phone, I scrolled down to Natsuki's number. _"Hey, where are you?"_ I texted.

I got the notification the text was seen, but she didn't reply. I waited a minute. No reply. Five minutes. No reply.

Sighing, I placed my phone in my pocket. "I didn't think you'd be this upset about it. We all agreed to be together. Maybe it was the fact I lied that pissed her off."

Natsuki

Sitting outside Yuri's house, I waited for her to get here. I knew I'd be waiting a while, but I needed to speak with her. "Natsuki?" I looked up to see Yuri standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

I sprung to my feet. "We need to talk."

"Uhm...alright." Yuri unlocked the front door and the two of us walked inside. "What'd you want to talk about?" she asked as we went to her room.

Walking inside, I closed the door behind me. "Did you know Jack fucked Sayori and Monika?!" I asked.

"No, I didn't." she replied. "Wait, is that the reason you skipped out on the club today?"

"Well, yeah." I crossed my arms. "We've been living together for days and he hasn't tried anything with me!"

"Oh my G- Natsuki, if you want him to know you want to have sex, you can't just wait around for him." Yuri replied. "He's not going to make the first move out of the blue. He's not like that. You should realize he doesn't do anything unless we're on board."

"So, what, Sayori and Monika both just...admitted they wanted to have sex with him?" I asked.

"Probably, yes." Yuri nodded. "Make it obvious you want it."

I thought about it for a while before nodding. "Thanks, Yuri!" I started heading for the door.

"Hang on."

I looked back to see Yuri smiling. "What?"

"Why don't we...surprise him with something?" she asked.

"Like what?"

"Well, it'd have to wait until the weekend."

End of chapter 17


	19. Chapter 18

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 18

Thursday

Jack

Waking up to the sound of my alarm clock, I turned it off, got dressed in my school uniform and left the room. Heading over to Natsuki's room, I knocked a few times to see if she was here.

Hearing nothing but silence, I started heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Turning on the stove, I made some eggs and bacon, put some into a container for Sayori, grabbed my backpack and left the house, locking it behind me.

Walking up to her door, I knocked three times and she answered. "Hey, Sayori." I handed the food out to her. "Hungry?"

She quickly grabbed the container from my hands and dug in. "Thanks!"

"Have you gotten any word from Natsuki?" I asked her.

"Nohp!" she replied with her mouth full. She swallowed her food before talking. "But I'm sure she'll show up in the club today."

"Yeah...I hope so." Heading to school, my mind wouldn't stop wondering about Natsuki.

Minutes later

Walking through the doors of the school, I said goodbye to Sayori and headed for my class.

Hours later

Walking into the clubroom, I saw Yuri, Sayori and Monika here but no Natsuki. "Where is she?"

"Still looking for Natsuki?" Yuri asked as she walked over to me.

"Yeah, have you seen her?"

"I have, actually." she replied. "She wanted me to tell you that she isn't mad."

"Then...where is she?"

"She's staying the night at my house." she replied. "She fell behind in a few of her classes which is why she missed the club yesterday and today. Probably tomorrow, too. I'm helping her study."

"Oh...well I'm glad she's okay."

"Oh, yeah, she's fine." Yuri nodded. "Actually, if you can stop by my house tomorrow after school to help us with something, that would be great!"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Awesome!" she smiled before walking off.

Monika walked over to me. "Does Yuri know something about Natsuki?"

"Yeah, apparently she's staying at Yuri's for a bit because she's fallen behind in some of her classes and Yuri's helping her."

"But...Natsuki's grades are really good." Monika replied. "They're straight B's and A's."

"Then...why would..." I was a bit confused. "That doesn't make sense..."

"Well, did Yuri say anything else?" Monika asked.

"Yeah, she asked me to stop by her house tomorrow after school."

"Huh..." she scratched her head. "I'm drawing a blank." she gestured behind her at the desk. "Hey, I'm gonna go back to my work."

"Yeah, yeah!" I nodded. "Go ahead."

Monika went back to her desk as I sat down at one of the others. Pulling out a book, I decided to read until the day was over.

After a while, Monika stood up. "Everyone can go ahead and leave now."

Grabbing my things, I got up from the desk and walked out of the clubroom with Sayori following close behind. "Hey!" she rushed up next to me. "So, did Monika or Yuri know where Natsuki is?"

"Yeah. She's staying at Yuri's for a few days." I told her. "Yuri told me it was because she was behind in her classes, but Monika said Natsuki has pretty good grades. It doesn't make sense."

"Hmm..." Sayori hummed. "I can't think of a reason why they'd lie."

"Guess I'll just have to wait to see until tomorrow." I said. "See ya." I waved as she entered her home and I entered mine.

Not really sure what to do, I went into the living-room and turned on the TV, opening the Netflix app. Clicking on Supernatural, I switched to the thirteenth season and began watching.

Natsuki

"And you're positive this will work?" I asked Yuri when she told me her plans for this weekend.

"Trust me. Being bold works." she replied. "I asked Monika earlier today and she said that she was straightforward with him."

"Hmm...alright..." I crossed my arms.

"It'll be fine." Yuri assured me. "There's no way he'll reject it. Just...be confident."

End of chapter 18


	20. Chapter 19

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 19

Friday

Jack

Waking up to my alarm clock, I turned it off, took a quick shower, and began getting ready for school. I walked passed Natsuki's room, figuring she hasn't come back yet.

Making a quick breakfast of pancakes and eggs, I put some in a container for Sayori before beginning to eat.

Finishing my meal, I left the house and walked over to Sayori's. She was already outside and waiting for me. "Hey."

"Hi!" she smiled. Noticing the container, she pointed at it. "That for me?"

"Yep." I handed it over to her.

She opened the lid and I watched as her eyes immediately lit up. "Pancakes!" She started eating as the two of us started heading for school. About halfway there, Sayori handed the empty container back to me. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..." she stopped walking and I looked back to her. She was nervously pressing her index fingers together. "Maybe, this weekend, me and you can go on a...date?"

"Yeah! Sounds like fun." She smiled before rushing to my side again. "You have anything in mind?"

"Maybe a movie?" she suggested. "Or we could go to the amusement park at the beach. Or...maybe a romantic candle lit dinner." she looked up in thought. "There's so many things we could do..."

"I wouldn't mind going to the amusement park."

"Really?" she smiled. "Alright then."

Walking the rest of the way in mostly silence, we entered the school, said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways to class.

Hours later

Inside the clubroom, Natsuki was absent again. "So, Jack." Yuri walked up to me as I rested my head on my hand.

"Hm?" I turned to face her.

"You're coming over to help Natsuki, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'll have to head home first to change."

"Right." she then handed me a piece of paper. "My address."

"Thanks." I pocketed the paper before reaching into my backpack and pulling out my book.

Yuri walked off and I found myself being just a tad bit suspicious of what she was planning. If Natsuki's grades are good, what was going on?

Shrugging it off, I just decided to wait and see.

An hour later

Seeing Monika stand up, I looked up from my book as she cleared her throat. "You guys can go ahead and leave."

Packing up my things, I swung my backpack over my shoulder and followed Sayori out of the clubroom. "So, you're heading over to Yuri's house soon?" she asked once we left the school.

"Yeah. She said she needs my help with something." I shrugged. "I have no idea what, though."

Sayori just shrugged in response.

Finally reaching our block, I waved to Sayori as she walked inside her home. Heading inside my house, I headed to my room and changed into a T-shirt, grey jeans, my casual shoes, and my red hoodie.

Feeling my phone buzz in my pocket, I pulled it out, seeing a new text from Yuri. _'Hey, u coming over?'_

 _'Yeah, leaving now.'_ I sent back.

 _'Okay! C u soon.'_

Leaving the house, I locked the door behind me and pulled out the piece of paper with Yuri's address. "Huh...this is actually pretty close by." Pulling the hood over my head, I placed my hands in my pockets and started heading for Yuri's home.

About halfway to her block, my phone buzzed again. Pulling it out, there was another text from Yuri. _'The door's unlocked. Just come on in when u get here. ;)'_

"Okay..." placing my phone back in my pocket, I pulled the piece of paper out to check the address again. Seeing I arrived on her street, I scanned the houses for hers.

Feeling my phone buzz again, I pulled it out. _'Btw, my room is down the hall at the end and on the right. UwU'_

Placing my phone back in my pocket, I finally found Yuri's house. A white house with a two car driveway.

Walking up the small porch, I double checked to make sure I had the right address. Seeing it was the correct address, I turned the doorknob and walked inside, locking the door behind me. "Yuri?" I called out. No response.

Her house was surprisingly bright. Didn't really match her personality at all. I would've figured a girl like Yuri would have something a bit...darker.

Heading down the hallway, I remembered what Yuri said and stood outside the door at the end and on the right. Raising my hand, I knocked three times.

"Come on in!" Yuri called out in an excited tone.

Turning the doorknob, I walked inside and was immediately taken back by the sight before me. Natsuki was sitting completely nude on the bed, her legs crossed.

Hearing the door close and lock behind me, I turned around to see Yuri also wearing her birthday suit. "This is going to be a fun night." Yuri said before seductively licking her lips.

End of chapter 19


	21. Chapter 20

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Lemon)

Chapter 20

Jack

I chuckled nervously as Yuri stalked towards me. Backing up, I felt a pair of hands snake around me as a set of lips latched onto my neck. "This is what..." I moaned softly as I felt Natsuki lick and suck my neck. "you two had planned?"

They didn't say anything as I felt Natsuki's hands slide down and into my pants. I felt her hands stroke my length as Yuri pulled my hoodie off, along with my shirt. Yuri then gently caressed my cheek before pressing her lips against mine, forcing her tongue into my mouth.

Her tongue swirled around, rubbing and tickling the roof of my mouth and rolling around my tongue. Pulling away for breath, she started leaving a trail of kisses down my chest until she reached the front of my pants.

She eagerly undid them and slid them down, along with my boxers, before pushing me back onto her bed. Natsuki and Yuri both knelt next to my hardened length, staring at it.

Natsuki was the first to move, gently grabbing my penis and moving her hand up and down. I leaned back and let out a moan, enjoying the moment while it lasted.

Suddenly, I felt fireworks explode in my head as a wet warmth engulfed my length. Looking down, Natsuki had taken me into her mouth, slowly bobbing her head.

Once she reached my tip, I felt her tongue swirl around it before she went back down.

Leaning back, I felt a hand gently stroke my cheek. Looking to my right, Yuri was kneeling next to me. She leaned forward and eagerly pressed her lips against mine.

Suddenly, waves of vibrations went up my length as Natsuki started moaning with me in her mouth. I felt her pull herself off my length with an audible popping sound.

She climbed on top of me and took hold of my penis, lining it up with her core before slowly sinking herself onto it. Hearing her wince, she suddenly stopped.

Knowing why she stopped, I pulled away from Yuri and sat up a bit, careful not to move. "This is going to h-" I wasn't able to finish as she suddenly sunk the rest of the way onto me. She wimpered in pain as she fell forward onto my chest. "It's going to sting a bit." I told her, wrapping my arms around her in a loving embrace. "Let yourself relax."

She took a deep breath as she did as I said. After about a minute she pushed herself back up. "I think...the pain's gone now."

"Don't move too fast." I told her.

She nodded before slowly raising herself up so just the tip was in her before sinking back down.

Hearing a moan come from the right of me, I looked over to see Yuri pleasuring herself. She seemed to be lost in her own world.

Turning back to Natsuki, she started moving up and down a lot faster. The tightness and wetness of her vagina made me lose my mind as I felt my climax rising to its limit.

Natsuki suddenly let out a loud moan as she collapsed on top of me. Breathing softly into my ear, I heard her mumble something. "F...finish inside..."

Understanding what she meant, I began thrusting inside of her. Her moans got louder as she found the strength to push herself back up, bouncing with my thrusts.

Sliding my hands up her body, I gently ran them over her nipples, playing with them with my thumbs. Moaning, she began to pick up her pace. "Are you close?"

"Y-yeah!" I grunted out.

She didn't slow as I felt my climax finally reach its limit. Releasing inside of her, I felt a rush of liquid as she collapsed on top of me again. Kissing her forehead, I gently moved her off of me, covering her with the blanket. Her eyes were closed and she was snoring softly.

"My turn." Yuri said, walking over to me. She knelt down in front of my softening penis and gently grabbed it, pumping it until it was hard again. She smiled before englufing my length in her mouth.

I leaned my head back as I felt her lick off mine and Natsuki's fluids. Once it was clean, she came over to where my head lay and positioned herself over my mouth. Without warning, I grabbed her hips and pulled her down, eager to see what she tasted like.

I moved my tongue up and down her vagina before plunging it into her depths. She moaned loudly as she gripped handfuls over my hair.

After a few more licks, I felt her liquids rush into my mouth and dribble down my chin. Moving herself off of me, she rolled onto her back near the edge of the bed. Reaching down, she spread her lower lips, inviting me inside.

Positioning myself between her legs, she quickly wrapped them around me, pulling me inside of her and straight through her hymen. She didn't seem fazed as she looked me dead in the eye. "Move."

I did as told and began thrusting, slow at first to not hurt her. "Faster."

Telling myself "fuck it" I gave her what she wanted. Quickening my pace, Yuri began moaning extremely loudly. "More!" Going faster, Yuri sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Faster!"

I felt myself lose all control as I placed my hands on her thighs, picked her up and slammed her into the wall, still inside of her. "Yes! Yes!" Yuri began moaning even louder as I suddenly hit a sensitive spot. "Right there!"

Thrusting as fast and hard as I could, I latched my mouth onto her neck and began sucking. Feeling a wave of liquid coat my length, I didn't slow down until I felt my end approaching.

Releasing inside of her, she held me tighter. "Not yet." she moaned out. "Hold out...just a bit longer." Doing as she said, I didn't slow my pace as I continued to thrust inside of her.

Feeling another wave of liquid spray out, I somehow managed to go faster. It felt like I was possessed as I thrusted inside of her. Pulling back from her neck, I latched my lips onto hers, immediately pushing passed her lips and exploring the new territory.

Feeling my end approaching again, I didn't give any warning as I released inside of her again, this time not having the strength to continue. Feeling myself come out of her, I carried her over to the bed and laid her down next to Natsuki.

Once I laid down next to her, my eyes closed and refused to open again.

End of chapter 20

(How'd I do?)


	22. Chapter 21

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 21

Saturday

Jack

Opening my eyes, I saw the sleeping form of Yuri next to me. Pushing myself up, I was surprised at how exhausted my whole body felt. "Damn...girls really sucked the energy out of me."

"You have no idea." Yuri said. Looking down at her, I saw her eyes open, looking into mine. "It was amazing, though."

"It was." I turned over, sitting on the bed. Yuri sat up, showing herself to me in all of her glory. "Beautiful."

She blushed at my words.

Looking down her body, I noticed the lines of scars that covered her arms. Gently taking her right arm into my own, I got a closer look at them. "No!" Yuri quickly pulled back. "They're..."

"Trust me." I said softly. Yuri looked into my eyes before slowly placing her arm into my hands. Looking the scars over, I looked to Yuri.

"I know." she said softly. "They're repulsive." I could see tears well up in her eyes.

Leaning down, I kissed the part of her arm that had the most scars. I could feel Yuri stiffen at my actions. "Yuri." I said softly. "I'm not repulsed by them. I want you to know that I accept you for who you are. Imperfections and all. Just...find a different way to...destress."

Yuri smiled as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Getting to my feet, I grabbed my clothes and began getting dressed. "You don't mind if I leave, do you?" I asked as I pulled my hoddie on. "I have plans with Sayori for some one-on-one time."

"Not at all." Yuri smiled.

"I'd stay longer but-"

"I understand." Yuri said. She reached behind her bed to grab something but I couldn't see what. She then got up and pulled me into a kiss. "Treat her well."

"Of course." I smiled. "Oh, could you tell Natsuki I'm sorry I couldn't stick around until she woke up? I don't want her to think I ditched her."

"Oh, yeah." Yuri nodded. "Now go on and show Sayori a good time."

"Alright." I turned around and opened the door. "I'll see you two later."

A half hour later

Reaching my block, I entered my house, took a quick shower, dried off and got dressed in a button-up T-shirt and blue jeans. Grabbing my best smelling cologne, I sprayed some on.

Putting on my shoes, I left the house and went over to Sayori's, knocking three times. She opened the door almost immediately. "Hey, Sayori." I smiled. "You ready for our date?"

She nodded before walking out and wrapping her arms around mine. "Let's go!" she smiled.

The two of us started heading for the beach. "So. Have any ideas of what we should do when we get there?"

"Yeah! I have the whole day planned out." she said. "First, we'll ride a few of the rides. Then we can relax a bit before getting on a few more. Then we can see the magic show. And for the finale, we can take a nice walk on the beach while the sun sets! It's going to be so romantic."

I smiled seeing her this happy. "Yeah. Sounds fun."

A few minutes later

Arriving at the amusement park, Sayori squealed in excitement, her eyes lighting up as well. "So, what should-" I wasn't able to finish as she grabbed my hand and rushed me to the roller coaster. Staring up at the massive ride, I chuckled nervously.

"You aren't scared, are ya?" Sayori asked.

"What? Me? Scared? Pffft, nah." I waved her off.

"Great!" she grabbed my hand and we got in line.

Waiting for a few minutes, the ride stopped and we managed to grab some of the last seats before it filled. I paid for the tickets, and the safety bars came down.

As the ride started moving, I felt my heart rate rise as we reached the top of the first incline. Going over, the ride picked up a large amount of speed. "WEEEEEEEEE!" Sayori shouted before giggling.

Seeing Sayori have such a great time relaxed me. I could feel my heart steady and I was beginning to enjoy the ride.

Before I knew it, the ride ended and Sayori bounced out of the ride when her safety bars raised. She was bouncing on her feet, eagerly waiting for me to join her side. "C'monc'monc'monc'mon!" she said quickly.

Chuckling at her childish attitude, I climbed out of the ride. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Once out of the ride, Sayori grabbed my hand and rushed me to the next.

Hours later

As the day was coming down to an end, I decided to try and win something for Sayori. "Hey, follow me."

"Huh?"

I grabbed her hand and took her over to the games. Walking through the game stands, Sayori suddenly grabbed my arm. Turning to face her, I saw she was staring at a giant stuffed bear holding a pink heart on the top shelf. The game was a bottle knock down game. Easy.

Approaching the stand, I pointed to the bear. "What do I gotta do to get that bear?"

The guy just shrugged. "Knock down all of the bottles."

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out enough money for a baseball. Handing it over to him, he reached down and handed me a rather small one. Of course. These prize games are always rigged.

Taking a step back, I readied my throw and launched the baseball at the bottles, knocking them all down. Sayori shouted in glee before turning to me. "How did you do that so easily?"

"I used to be the pitcher back in freshman year, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." turning back to the game, the man handed the bear to Sayori who immediately hugged it.

Taking my hand, the two of us walked off. Sayori yawned, letting me know she was getting tired. Seeing the sun had started setting, I led Sayori to the car and she put the bear in the back seat. Taking her hand, the two of us began heading for the beach.

Taking off our shoes, we walked along the shore, the water hitting and covering our feet before retreating back into the ocean. "I had a really fun time, Jack." Sayori said.

"Me, too."

"I completely forgot you used to be the pitcher for the school's baseball team." Sayori smiled. "Why did you ever stop?"

"I just wasn't as into it anymore in sophomore year." I replied with a shrug.

"Right." Sayori giggled.

We walked in silence for a few minutes before I turned to Sayori. "Sayori...I..." she looked up at me. "I'm glad we spent the day together."

Sayori took a step towards me, placing a hand on my chest as she pressed her lips against mine. Immediately sinking into the embrace, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close.

Breaking away for breath, we pressed our foreheads together. "I love you."

End of chapter 21


	23. Chapter 22

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 22

A few weeks later

Saturday

Jack

The past few weeks have been rather uneventful. A series of tests for midterms had all five of us quite busy with studying, so we all weren't able to spend as much time together. However, yesterday was the final exams, and now everything can go back to normal.

Heading outside, I locked the door behind me. "Jack!" I looked over and felt something wrap around me. Looking down, I was met with Sayori smiling up at me. "Hai."

"Hey." I hugged her back. "How's it going?"

"Great, now that I get to spend time with you!" the two of us pulled away. "You excited?"

"For what?"

"Your birthday, silly! It's in two days."

"Oh..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"What's wrong?"

I let out a short sigh. "Sayori, you know I don't like my birthday."

"Yeah, but this year's gonna be extra special because I got you something you'll absolutely love!"

"You don't have to do that." I told her. "I don't expect any gifts."

"Yeah, well, I've been kind of holding onto it for a few days now." she chuckled. "No returns, either!"

I sighed in defeat. "I guess one present is fine."

"Uhhh...actually four." she chuckled. "Yuri got you a book," I opened my mouth to cut her off, but she kept going. "Monika a figurine, but Natsuki wouldn't say what she got you. She said I spoil everything."

"Ya don't say." I crossed my arms and stared at her.

"What?" she stared back at me, clueless that she gave away their surprises.

"Nothing." I shook my head. "Anyways, what's up?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you."

"Did you have any plans in mind?" I asked.

"I wanted to go see a movie." she replied.

"What movie?"

"It's a Marvel movie." she said.

"You like Marvel?"

"Everyone likes Marvel."

"Mind if I quiz you real quick?" I asked.

She smiled. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"Who showed up during the first Iron Man end credits scene?"

"Nick Fury. Easy." she smiled.

"Okay. In Captain America: Civil War, who was the youngest member on Iron Man's team?"

"I believe that's Spider-Man." she replied. "Next?"

"What really was the Tesseract?"

"It was the containment vessel for the Space Stone. One of the six Infinity Stones." she smiled. "Satisfied?"

"One more question."

"Go for it."

"What Marvel character did Chris Evans play before Captain America?"

"Human Torch from the original Fantastic Four." she replied without missing a beat.

"Damn." I crossed my arms. "Why am I just now learning you like Marvel?"

"Guess there's a lot about me you still don't know." she giggled. "Anyways, about that movie."

"Right. What was it?"

"Avengers: Endgame." she said simply.

"Wait, that's out?!" I asked. "Damn, I guess I was more caught up in my schooling than I thought."

"So...we going?"

"Yep!" I grabbed her hand and led her to my mom's car.

A half hour later

Arriving at the movie theater, we walked inside and straight to the counter. "How may I help you two?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"Two tickets for Avengers: Endgame."

"Sure thing." a few seconds passed before she looked back up to us. "Total will be 26.72."

I handed her a twenty, a five and two ones. "Keep the change."

"Okay!" she smiled. "Pick your seats and head on in theater number six."

I tapped two seats next to each other in the middle of the room. She handed us the tickets and we walked over to the snack bar. Surprisingly, no one was in line. "Want any popcorn?" I asked Sayori.

"Nope. Just a drink." she replied.

Paying for two large drinks, we filled them up, mine with Dr. Pepper and Sayori's with Cherry Pepsi, before heading inside. "I'm so excited!" Sayori said as we walked into theater six.

Finding our seats, we waited for the movie to begin.

Three hours later

Leaving the movie satisfied, I was a bit saddened by the ending. Me and Sayori talked about the movie for the entire ride back home. Reaching our block, we both climbed out of the car. "I had fun, Jack."

"Me, too." I walked around the car and stood next to Sayori. "We should do this again soon."

"Yeah, but I think you should spend a bit more time with the others." she told me. "I had fun, but I don't want them to feel like they're missing out."

Suddenly, I heard my front door open as Natsuki stormed out. "There you are! Where have you been? You weren't answering my calls or texts!"

"I was at the movies with Sayori." I replied.

"What movie is nearly four hours long?"

"Well, the drive there was a half hour, the movie three hours, and the ride back another half hour." I replied.

"What movie did you see?"

"Avengers: Endgame." Sayori told her.

Natsuki suddenly clenched her fists and it looked like her head was about to explode. "And you didn't invite me?!"

"I didn't know you liked Marvel." I replied.

Sayori suddenly giggled. "I told you _everyone_ likes Marvel." she turned around and started heading home.

Looking back to Natsuki, she stormed towards me. "You're taking me to the movies tomorrow!" she pressed her finger into my chest. "Got it?"

"Uh...y-yeah...movies, tomorrow."

"Good." she turned around and walked back inside.

"So, is that a date, or..?" I asked as I followed her in.

"Of course it's a date!" she growled back at me.

"Fine." I shrugged. "We can go whenever you want to tomorrow."

"Good." she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

Walking into the living-room, I sat down on the couch and opened up Netflix. Clicking on Lucifer, I began watching where I left off.

Feeling my eyelids get heavy, I let them close and drifted off.

End of chapter 22


	24. Chapter 23

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Reply to Shadow: well...I could use more...dirtier terms in my lemons, I just wanted to make it seem like lovemaking other than just two people going at it, you know? There is a huge difference between the two, but I guess I can replace a few choice words with others, not a problem. To be honest, not a fan of those words either. Felt _real_ awkward writing it. But again, I wanted it to seem more like lovemaking/romantic over just pounding away. But yeah, I can use more dirtier words and try to keep it as romantic as possible. Let's find out in a few chapters UwU

Also, about the length, think of it this way, if they're longer, it'll take me quite some time to post each chapter. However, since they're a bit short (I try to reach at least 1,000 words each chapter) I can update more frequently. So, in shorter terms longer chapters = longer times to wait for new chapters. Shorter chapters = updates more frequently.

I can try to make them longer, if you guys want, or I can update at the pace I am now. Your choice UwU)

Chapter 23

Sunday

Jack

Blocking the sunlight from my eyes as I sat up, I quickly realized I was in the living-room. Looking around the room, Natsuki was sitting by me, watching Lucifer. "Oh, you're awake." Natsuki said.

"Good morning to you, too."

"For a show about the devil, it's pretty entertaining." she said, clearly focused more on the show. "Anyways, about Endgame."

"Yeah, we can go here in a bit." I yawned. "Let me shower and change, first."

She turned to look at me. "You know, I haven't taken a shower yet. Mind if I join you?"

I was a bit surprised. "No. Not at all."

"Great!" she took off her shirt and started heading for the bathroom. "See you there."

She has gotten really confident and bold over these past few weeks. I was amazed at how quick it happened.

Hearing the shower start, Natsuki peaked her head back out. "You comin', or what?"

"Yeah. Be right there."

I started taking my clothes off as I made my way to the bathroom.

A few minutes later

Sitting on the couch, I was dressed in my casual clothes as I used my towel to dry my hair. Natsuki sat down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and nuzzling against my neck. "Best. Shower. Ever."

Her slightly damp hair tickled my chin as she held me closer. "So...you want to go see the movie?"

"Yes!" she shot up. "I completely forgot!"

She grabbed my hand and rushed me out the front door. She climbed into the passenger seat, and I could see she was barely containing her excitement.

Getting behind the wheel, I started the car and drove to the movie theater. Once arriving, the two of us walked in and I saw it was the same lady from yesterday behind the counter. "Oh! Welcome back." she smiled. "How can I..." she trailed off when she saw Natsuki. "How can I help you two, today?"

"Two tickets for Endgame, please." Natsuki smiled.

I rubbed the back of my head as the cashier raised an eyebrow at me. It must have looked a bit strange, me seeing the same movie twice with two different girls.

"That'll be 26.72." I handed her the cash, and told her to keep the change. "Okay. Pick your seats and head on in to theater two."

I tapped two seats next to each other at the side since everywhere else was nearly taken. "Enjoy your movie."

"You, too." as we walked off, I heard Natsuki giggle. Looking down at her, she smiled. "What?"

"You just said 'you, too'." she replied. Realizing why she thought it was funny, I rubbed my forehead. "Don't sweat! Happens all the time."

Heading over to the snack bar, Natsuki and I stood in line. "What do you want?" I asked her.

"Popcorn and a large soda!"

A few minutes passed by before me and Natsuki were able to get our drinks and popcorn. Paying, we headed over to the soda fountain. I got Dr. Pepper again and Natsuki got the same.

"Excited?" I asked her.

"Absolutely!"

Heading into our theater, we sat down in our seats and waited for the movie to begin.

A few hours later

Walking out of the theater, I saw Natsuki was frowning a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! The movie was good, just a bit sad about the ending."

"Yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head.

Getting into the car, we talked about the movie all the way back home.

Once arriving at our house, we got out of the car and started heading inside. "I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah." I agreed. "If you find another movie you want to go see, let me know."

"Okay!" she smiled.

Checking the time, I noticed it was a bit late, which surprised me because I thought it was earlier. "Hey, Natsuki, when did I wake up?"

"Around three or four." she replied. "You were sleeping for most of the day."

"Huh..."

"Anyways," she yawned. "I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna head off to bed."

"Oh. Goodnight."

"Night!" she walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

Deciding not to stay up all night, since it was a school night, I went to my room and drifted off.

Monday

Waking up to my alarm clock, I turned it off and got up, stretching and yawning. Changing into my school clothes, I walked out and knocked on Natsuki's door. "Hey, Natsuki, get up." no reply. "It's time for school." I opened the door but she wasn't here. "Huh."

Leaving the room, I walked out to the living-room. "Natsuki?" I called out. No answer.

Heading for the kitchen, I saw the clock on the wall said seven minutes until school started. "Shit! I'm gonna be late!"

Grabbing my backpack, I left my house and rushed over to Sayori's. Reaching the door, I saw a note on the door. _"You took too long to wake up, so me and Natsuki went to school. You owe me breakfast tomorrow!"_

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?!" Turning back, I started sprinting to school.

Reaching the entrance doors, I made it inside just before the bell rang. Taking a minute to catch my breath, I started heading for class.

Hours later

The final bell finally rang after what felt like forever. Grabbing my things, I started heading for the clubroom. Reaching the door, I opened it and stepped inside. "Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted when I walked in.

I just stared at the four girls. "Uh..."

"Here." Monika pulled up a chair. "Sit! We all have presents for you." heading over to the chair, I sat down and the four girls walked in front of me.

Yuri reached into her backpack and pulled out a book. "Here. I don't know much about it, but it looked like something you'd enjoy."

Taking it from her hands, I turned it over and read the back. "Dragons?" I asked.

"Yep!" Yuri smiled.

"Thanks, Yuri." I opened my backpack and gently placed the book inside. "I'll give it a read when I get home."

Next up was Monika, who handed me a figurine of Dean from Supernatural. It was still in the original box. "You said you liked him more than Sam because of his sarcastic attitude. So, I thought you'd like this."

"Wow!" I gently took the figure from her hands. "This is...awesome." I put it next to Yuri's gift in my backpack. "Thanks, Monika!"

Next up was Natsuki. "I...didn't really know what to get you, so I made you this!" she handed a cupcake out to me. "I put a lot of effort into making it."

Taking it from her hands, I took a bite and melted. It was delicious. Even more so than her others. "Wow, Natsuki. It's amazing!" I quickly downed the rest of the cupcake as Sayori approached next.

Standing in front of me, I noticed all of the other girls were peeking over her shoulder, staring at me as if waiting for my reaction. "So, uh..." Sayori's face turned a bright red. "My gift is...well..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small device. Handing it over to me, I looked at it and saw a plus sign.

Staring at it for a few seconds, I realized what it was. "Sayori!" I looked up at her. "Are you..?"

She smiled as she placed her hands over her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

End of chapter 23


	25. Chapter 24

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

Chapter 24

Monday

Jack

"I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to slow to a stop as my mind processed those words. Wave after wave of emotions rushed through me, but the one emotion that I felt above all of the rest: joy.

"I'm...going to be a dad?" I said softly.

"Y-yes..." Sayori nodded. "Are you...happy?"

I got to my feet and pulled her into a hug. She let out a surprised squeal as I spun around before letting her go and taking her hands into my own. "Are you kidding?! I'm overjoyed! I'm gonna have a kid!"

Sayori giggled. "I'm happy to see you're excited."

"Hell yeah! This is the best gift a guy could ask for!" I kissed her cheek. "I get to be a dad!"

"On the topic of parents, it seems all four of us will become mothers." Yuri said. "Since we're all together, she'll have four mommys and one daddy."

"You think it's a girl?" I asked.

"I have a hunch."

"Well," I turned back to Sayori and took her hands into my own. "I want a boy, or a little girl, definitely one or the other."

Sayori and Natsuki both chuckled as Yuri and Monika stood confused. "Well, I'm one-hundred percent sure it's going to be one of those two things." Monika said.

"It's a Deadpool reference." Natsuki told them.

"I can't believe you're joking about this!" Sayori said with a laugh.

I pulled her into a hug. "This is the best day of my life." I said to her.

She returned the hug, and I heard her sniffle a bit. "I'm so happy."

Hours later

Back at my house, I was resting my head on Sayori's lap, wanting to be as close to my kid as possible. "What name should we give it?" she asked, looking down at me.

"Hmm..." I closed my eyes in thought. "Maybe...Lillith for a girl and...Isaac for a boy?"

"I don't know about Isaac." Sayori said. "I like Lillith, though. Even if the name belongs to a demon."

"How about Dean, then?" I asked with a chuckle.

"I was thinking Sam." she replied.

Looking up at her, I saw she was completely serious. "Sam could work for a girl, if you change your mind about Lillith."

"Hmm..." she suddenly yawned. "Let's talk about this later. I'm kinda sleepy."

Sitting up, Sayori got to her feet and started heading to my room. Following her, she pulled her shirt off and slid out of her shorts, leaving her in just her light pink lingerie. She walked over to my closet and opened it, pulling out a black T-shirt and slipping it on.

"You're gonna sleep with my shirt on?" I asked her. It was clearly too big for her. It hung off one shoulder, and covered her panties, making it seem like she was just wearing my shirt.

"I wanted to try it." she replied, hugging herself. "And I like it. It's comfy."

"Alright." taking off my shirt and pants, I changed into my pajama bottoms and reached for a white T.

"No shirt." Sayori said quickly.

"Huh?" I glanced back at her.

"Don't put a shirt on."

"Um...alright." walking over to my bed, I laid down next to her and she rolled over. Turning to face her, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jack."

The two of us drifted off to sleep.

End of chapter 24

(I didn't mean for it to be short, but I couldn't really think of a way to pan it out longer. Don't worry, next chapter will be longer, promise!)


	26. Chapter 25

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(I'm deciding on whether or not to put a timeskip sooner rather than later. Or maybe turn it into an isekai? I actually have a few ideas for this! Maybe put them in the world of RWBY. Or just a good old fantasy world like Re: Zero! (Rem is best girl) So many possibilities! Hmm...you know what? I've decided to split the story! I'll finish this one with them living out their lives, and create an alternate isekai fanfic based on this! Or maybe a whole new Doki fic based in another world? What do you guys think? I'm actually hella motivated! UwU)

Chapter 25

Tuesday

Jack

Waking up to Sayori tossing and turning, I immediately noticed she was having a nightmare. Placing my hand gently on her shoulder, she stopped moving and clenched the blanket.

Leaning over, I kissed her cheek. "It's okay." I whispered in her ear. "You're safe." her body relaxed, and I decided to pull her closer to me before drifting off again.

Hours later

Making breakfast for Sayori and Natsuki, the two walked into the kitchen. "Morning, girls." they were both still in their sleepwear since school was out for the next two weeks due to midterms finally ending.

"What're you making?" Natsuki asked. "It smells really good."

"French toast." I shrugged. "Sit, it's almost ready."

I noticed Sayori seemed a bit lost. She was rubbing her arm and staring at the floor. "You ok, Sayori?"

"Huh?" she shot her gaze to me. "Yeah, no, I'm fine! Just...my dreams messing with me a bit. Nothing to worry about!" she gave a reassuring smile, but I saw it was fake. The first fake smile I've seen her show since...

"Sayori." I said softly. "What's on your mind? Be honest with me. Are...the raincl-"

"No!" she practically shouted. "Nononono! Those are gone. I'm just a bit scared about being a mommy. And excited."

"I'm sure you'll be a great mom." I walked over to her and took her hands into my own. "You're sweet, loving, and you put others before yourself. All the qualities a good mother has."

Sayori smiled up at me before leaning in for a kiss. Just before our lips met, Natsuki spoke. "Touching moment, really is. But the french toast is burning."

Sayori just giggled as my eyes widened. Rushing back to the stove, I flipped the french toast but it was completely burnt. "Fuck. There goes my meal." taking the pan over to the trash, I dumped the ruined pieces of bread before placing the pan in the sink.

I had already made Natsuki and Sayori's meals, so they didn't have to go hungry.

Placing a few pieces of french toast on separate plates for both of them, I placed them down and grabbed the syrup. Handing the bottle to Sayori, she took it and poured some on her french toast before handing it off to Natsuki.

Sitting down with them, I rested my head on my hand as I waited for them to finish. Hearing my stomach grumble, I frowned.

I saw Natsuki look up at me out of the corner of my eye. Turning to face her she smirked. "I would give you a piece of my food, but what would you learn out of this?"

I just shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. My punishment for not paying attention. But to be fair, Sayori does deserve most of my attention. She _is_ pregnant."

We both looked over to Sayori, and saw she had her eyes closed, humming as a piece of french toast hung from her mouth. "Good point."

"Speaking of, how did you guys take the news?" I asked. "I assume she told you, Yuri and Monika before me since you guys didn't have much of a reaction yesterday."

"I was in disbelief. Monika was excited, clapping and jumping up in down with joy. And Yuri just stood silent, probably processing the information in her own way." Natsuki replied.

"Huh."

"Can I have some more?" I looked to my right to see Sayori's plate completely clean.

"Sure."

Getting up, I turned the stove back on and grabbed a clean pan.

Minutes later

Placing three more pieces on Sayori's plate, I put two on mine before sitting down. Pouring a bit of syrup on it, Sayori took the bottle as I began to eat. "Hey, Sayori."

"Yeah?" she asked with her mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Natsuki told her.

Sayori replied by sticking her tongue out at her. "How did you take it? Finding out you were pregnant?" I asked her.

"I was happy. Then scared. Then happy again. Then scared. Then I went to the others for advice." she replied. "They told me I should let you know."

"Glad you did."

"Me, too." she said before continuing her meal.

"So, what should we do?" Natsuki asked. "Got any ideas for plans for the next two weeks?"

"No idea." I shrugged. "I usually just sit around whenever I get time off from school."

"Really?" Natsuki asked.

"Maybe we could have another game night with everyone." I suggested. "Call Yuri and Monika over to play some games."

"Good idea!" Sayori said.

"What? Truth or Dare again?" Natsuki asked.

"It was more Dare or Dare last time." I replied. "No one chose truth. But yeah, maybe...I dunno. It'd be something to do."

"Hi, Monika? You wanna come over to Jack's house for game night?" me and Natsuki looked over to see Sayori on her phone. "Great! Bring Yuri, too."

Sayori hung up and put her phone down. "Where were you hiding your phone?" Natsuki asked.

"It was charging out here." Sayori replied. "You guys didn't see it?" she pointed to an outlet by the counter. "It was right there."

"Huh..."

Finishing our meals, I took the plates and began washing them along with the pans.

After I got done, the three of us went into the living-room to watch TV until the others arrived.

After a few minutes, I heard a knock at the door and rushed over to answer it, seeing Yuri and Monika standing in front of me. "Hey." I let them in. "Glad you two came over."

"Of course." Monika and Yuri walked into the living-room.

We all sat down on the floor. "So, what should we do?" Yuri asked.

"We could watch Supernatural then play a game." Sayori suggested. "Like we did last time."

"I wouldn't mind that." Yuri said.

"Or we could introduce these two to Marvel." Natsuki said.

"That's what we could do for the next two weeks!" Sayori shouted. "Watch all of the X-Men in chronological order, then onto Captain America through Endgame!"

"Uhm..." I rubbed the back of my head. "Is that okay with you guys?" I looked to Yuri and Monika.

"Y-yeah. It's fine." Monika said.

"I actually haven't seen all of the X-Men movies." Natsuki said.

"So, X-Men then Avengers?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"Alright." opening the Vudu app on my TV, I scrolled down to the first X-Men movie.

"You have all of the Marvel movies?" Sayori asked.

I smirked. "Yeah. Best franchise since Star Wars."

Pressing play, the five of us sat back and watched.

End of chapter 25


	27. Chapter 26

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(So, I just realized I'm running out of ideas for the story where it's at now. Sure, I have plenty of ideas for the future, but right now I'm getting a bit short on things to do. Any suggestions?

I just had a thought, like, right now. I wonder...how does an Attack on Titan and Doki Doki Literature Club isekai sound? To clarify, the dokis, and Jack, are tossed into AoT)

Chapter 26

Two weeks later

Monday

Jack

After binge watching all of the X-Men movies and other Marvel movies, Monika and Yuri both seemed to really enjoy themselves.

Me and Sayori also had fun rewatching the series. And Natsuki was a bit...meh about it, but I believe she had fun, too.

"Can't belive it took the whole break to finish all of the movies." Sayori said as me, her and Natsuki walked to school.

"Fun two weeks, though." I said.

"Sure was!"

Reaching the school, we walked inside and went to our separate classes. We had received new schedules, so my first period was now on the third floor.

Heading up the stairs, I found my class and walked inside. Looking at my schedule, I now had Math, PE, Geometry, Science and Photography. _"Weird...I'm missing two classes. I should have seven, not five..."_

I was torn out of my thoughts when I felt a hand pat my shoulder. Looking back, Yuri smiled at me before walking into the room. She headed to the far back corner of the room and sat down at one of the desks. Making eye contact, she patted the desk next to her.

Walking over, I put my stuff down and slid into the desk. "Guess we now have first period together."

She smiled. "Seems so."

The teacher walked in as the bell rang. Beginning the class, it was rather slow since we just got back from break and it wasn't long before the class ended.

Heading for my next class, I walked into the gym and saw one student already here, sitting next to the wall. Once she saw me, Monika smiled and waved me over.

I put my things down next to the wall before walking over and sitting next to her. "Hey, Monika."

"Hi, Jack."

"I'm actually glad we have a class together because I'm not sure if I can make it to the club." I told her.

"Why's that?"

"I only have five classes, so I get out two hours before everyone." I told her.

"Oh, you can just come back at three." she replied. "It's not a problem."

"Oh..."

The teacher walked in after a few minutes and began saying what we needed. Workout clothes, shorts, tanktops or T-shirts, etc. And again, class went by without anything interesting happening and before long, it was over.

"See you in a bit." I said to Monika before heading for my next class.

"Yep."

My next two classes didn't have anything interesting happen, so I was just bored for the duration.

Walking into my fifth and final class, I saw Natsuki and Sayori both sitting, with Natsuki in the desk behind Sayori. Sayori was the first to notice me and wave me over.

Sitting in the desk next to Sayori, the two girls turned to face me. "Ladies."

"Hi, Jack!" Sayori smiled.

"I'm surprised all three of us got a class together." Natsuki said. "Even more surprised it's photography."

"Hey, what's your next two classes?" Sayori asked me.

"Actually...I don't have another class after this." I told them. "I only have five."

"Aww...lucky..." Sayori pouted.

"What's your next class?" I asked her.

"Chemistry." she replied. "The teacher is Mr. Kindle."

"Mr. Kindle?" I repeated. "I had him Sophomore year. Guy is hella chill and a cool dude all around. You're lucky to have him as a teacher."

"Hella?" Natsuki repeated.

"What?" I asked with a shrug. "Guy is awesome." I turned to Sayori. "I was one of his top students, back in my sophomore year."

Throughout the class, me, Natsuki and Sayori talked about plans and other things. Before long, class was over. I packed my things and began heading home.

Walking into my home, I kicked off my shoes and changed into my casual clothes before sitting down on the couch. Leaning back, I stared up at the ceiling. "What should I do?"

End of chapter 26

(Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I am kind of running outta ideas and would really appreciate some suggestions. Time skip, no time skip. I don't know...maybe I could add some more lemons.

But I do have one question, how does an Attack on Titan/Doki Doki isekai sound? It sounds great in my head, but I wanna hear your guys' opinions. Anyways, CIAO!

...UwU)


	28. Chapter 27

Doki Doki Literature Club: Trying My Best

(Author's note: so! I have decided to deleted my other two Doki fanfics because they weren't exactly what I had planned. However, I have a few ideas as to where this will go. Enjoy!)

Chapter 27

Tuesday

Jack

Sitting in my first period class, I had my head resting on my hand, waiting for it to end. Yuri was sitting next to me, looking just as bored as I was.

Sighing, I looked up at the clock seeing it was only a few minutes into the class. Looking to the front of the class, I rested my head on the desk. "First few days after break are usually the most boring, huh?" Yuri asked.

"No kidding." I glanced over to her. "But at least I have something beautiful to look at."

Yuri blushed as she glanced away. "How can you say things like that with such ease?"

"I've never had a problem stating the truth." I replied. "And I'm lucky to have you and the others."

"We're more lucky to have you." she replied. "You're amazing."

I couldn't help but smile at her words. "Hey, why don't we spend some time alone today?" she asked. "I don't think we've been on a proper date yet."

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've had a one-on-one date with you or Monika." I replied. "Yeah, we can go today."

"Alright, then." she smiled.

Waiting for the class to end, the bell finally rang and I started heading for the gym. Heading into the locker-room, I changed into my shorts and white T-shirt before heading back out.

Seeing Monika in her new gym uniform, white shirt, red buruma, and her hair tied in a ponytail, we made eye contact as she waved me over. Walking over, I leaned against the wall. "Hey, Monika."

"Hi, Jack." she smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." I shrugged. After a few seconds of silence, an idea popped into my head. "Hey, why don't we go somewhere tomorrow?" I asked.

"Like a date?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "We haven't been on a date yet and I was wondering if you were up for it."

"Well, this was sudden." she giggled. "But why not today instead?" she asked.

"Oh, I...kinda...already...made plans with Yuri." I told her.

"Oh. Then, yeah. Tomorrow." she smiled.

"Cool."

Turning to the door as the teacher walked in, she began class. She wanted us to start with situps. So, Monika and I immediately grouped up, since we didn't know anyone else in this class.

Watching as she laid down, I sat on my knees as I held her feet down. Placing her hands beside her, she sat up. "Hey, what kind of date would you like to go on?" I asked her.

"I dunno." she replied while continuing her situps. "Maybe something like a movie or the amusement park down at the beach?"

"I'd actually prefer the amusement park." I told her. "More activites and we can talk. Can't exactly do that in a theatre. But it's not my choice. I'll be spoiling you tomorrow."

"I think you just sold me on the amusement park." she smiled.

Finishing, she sat up and rested an arm on her knee. "Alright, your turn."

Laying on my back, Monika held my feet down as I began my workout. "So, head down to the park, ride a few rides, play a few games, maybe a walk along the beach and watch the sun set. How's that sound?"

"Sounds like something right out of a romance flick." Monika replied.

"So..."

"So it's perfect." she smiled.

"It's a plan, then."

Finishing up the workout, we did a few other activities before the bell rang.

A few hours later

Nothing interesting happened in my previous two classes, so I mainly just waited for them to end. Now, I was heading for my photography class.

Walking in, I saw Natsuki and Sayori were already sitting in their seats. Heading over to them, we began talking. "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Jack." Sayori smiled. Natsuki, however, crossed her arms. I noticed she was also kind of glaring at me.

"Something up, Natsuki?"

"You're taking Yuri out on a date today?" she asked.

"Oh." I rubbed the back of my head. "She said something to you?"

"Yeah. She kind of bragged about it." Natsuki replied.

"You can't get mad at that." Sayori said. "We are sharing him."

"Yeah, but he could've-"

"Monika told me that they're planning a date for tomorrow." Sayori cut her off. "I think it's pretty cute."

Natsuki was silent for a few seconds. "Riiight..."

"Besides, if Jack takes Yuri and Monika out for dates, that gives me and you some time to spend together!"

"Spend doing what?" Natsuki asked.

"Baking. Watching shows. Ooh! You could show me some of your manga!"

Natsuki was about to say something but stopped, letting out a soft sigh instead. "I guess."

"Alright!" Sayori smiled.

Once the teacher walked in, we were assigned our cameras and told to get into groups of three. Lucky for us, we were able to choose who we wanted to work with. The group we were in was the group we'd stay in for the next two weeks while we worked.

For the rest of class, we were told what to expect for the classes ahead. And, before long, the bell rang.

Grabbing my bag, I swung it over my shoulder. "So, will you be coming back for the club?" Sayori asked.

"Yeah, of course." I nodded. "I'll see you guys around four."

"Alright."

Sayori, Natsuki and I all walked into the hall. Saying a quick goodbye, I began heading for the exit to head home.

End of chapter 27

(I decided to just continue this story until the end. I honestly don't want it to end, but it'll have to eventually. There are a few ideas I have before I end it, and I hope you guys enjoy them. Until next time, ciao!)


End file.
